Konoha Dragon Slayer Dragneel
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: El Kyubi fue sellado en Kushina de nuevo y a la vez en la hermana gemela de Naruto, Natsumi. Sin morir Minato. Para preparar a Natsumi, empiezan a atenderla de mas muy pronto y lentamente Naruto es olvidado. Este huye un dia, y es encontrado por Igneel.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE. Esta es una nueva historia, la que comenté. Es algo similar a la otrea de Naruto Dragneel, pero muy diferente.

Espero que la disfruteis.

–

–

–

No guardes nada para una ocasión especial. Estar vivo es una ocasión especial.

–

–

–

Aun si solo eres un crio de 4 años recien cumplidos, a veces el trato de la vida te obliga a que tu perspectiva madure un poco mas rapido.

Naruto Namikaze lo vio en primera linea.

Os lo explicaré. Hace 4 años, el día en que Naruto nació, así como su gemela Natsumi, un hombre con una mascara estrafalaria y el sharingan atacó a su madre, y liberó al Kyubi.

Este causó muerte y destrucción, pero su padre, Namikaze Minato, se plantó ante el y convocó al shinigami. Esto le habría matado, si el shinigami hubiera sellado al zorro, pero Minato pidió que solo lo dividiera y lo detuviera brevemente. Ello le costó al rubio la mitad de sus reservas, y tuvo que trabajar duro desde entonces para recuperar todo su poder.

El caso es que, al dividir y parar al biju, Minato selló la mitad Yang en su hija rubia recien nacida, Natsumi, y la mitad Ying en su esposa, Kushina, la madre de los gemelos, para que no muriera.

Funcionó, y en la reunión de la aldea, visto que pocos sabian de la condicion de Jinchuriki de Kushina, solo dijeron que el Kyubi había sido sellado en Natsumi, la hija del Hokage. Reveló que alguien fue bastante fuerte como para controlar a la bestia contra la aldea, y que con el poder del demonio, Natsumi podria protegerles de el.

Si Minato hubiera muerto, al ser tan querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relacion con el de la Jinchuriki, el pueblo habria pedido su sangre, pero como fueron las cosas, aceptaron alegres la perspectiva de Minato.

Todo iba bien, el mundo era feliz.

Entonces todo fue cuesta abajo.

Natsumi, ya que debia aprender a dominar al Kyubi, en cuanto aprendió a hablar y caminar, Fue cubierta de halagos y atencion, mientras Naruto fue dejado lentamente de lado. A los tres años Naruto vió como sus padres no le hacian caso casi nunca, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidaron en cuanto a el, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia...No se acordaron de el ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa. Solo.

Incluso a veces, estando tan pendientes de su hija se olvidaban de alguna comida para el. Y cuando lo notavan solo saludaban como si no tuviera tanta importancia.

El dia de su cumpleaños numero 4, ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo, y hoy Cuando pidio a sus padres si podia entrenar con ellos y Natsumi como hicieron desde hace dos meses, Le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaria a su hermana.

Los aldeanos nisiquiera le reconocian. Algunos se preguntaban si el Hokage tenia un hijo y luego se reian y le decian que se fuera, considerandolo una broma. Otros decian que no era posible porque Minato era rubio y Naruto(En esta historia, me parece que quedará mejor.) pelirrojo.

Naruto tuvo suficiente. Cuando sus padres se fueron a entrenar tras desecharle otra vez se fue corriendo en direccion opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de caza que un viajero le regaló hace poco(No conocia a Naruto ni al Hokage, pero vio triste al chico) y huyó en lagrimas. Los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron dormidos.

Naruto corrio mucho tiempo entre los bosques antes de cansarse. Y aun y así siguió corriendo durante unas horas.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo tropezó por un lado del camino y calló por una ladera.

Afortunadamente no era muy alta, pero de ahi se deslizó rodando hasta un agujero como de cueba, por donde bajó como en un tobogan.

Al detenerse su forzado viaje, abrió los ojos, y se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba en un gigantesco valle entre las montañas de fuego, en lo que oyó una vez que era un volcan muerto, donde la laba solida y fertil dio a luz al bosque selvatico y salvaje que Naruto veia, lleno de vida.

El sitio era inaccesible, un maestro de sellos ecologista puso una barrera por todas las entradas conocidas para que nadie lo explotara ni entraran humanos, así que Naruto encontró una entrada desconocida.

El Namikaze caminó un rato hasta que una voz resonó:

-Quien osa perturvar mi hogar.

En un saltó Naruto se giró, y casi le da algo al ver lo que habia hablado.

Era un enorme y gargantuesco reptil cuadrupedo, con escamas rojas y de vientre naranja y dorado blanquecino. Tenia una cicatriz en el cuello y otra en el ojo, grandes fauces con colmillos por todas partes, los ojos amarillos y grandes alas como de murciélago del color de sus escamas.

Humo y pequeñas llamas salian de sus narices.

-Que...Yo...Yo no...

-Tranquilo chico, solo pregunto que haces aquí y como has llegado.-Dijo la bestia.-Yo soy Igneel. Igneel el poderoso dragon de fuego(Igneel Rugió al aire con un chorro de fuego mostrando su orgullo.) Y tu?

-Na...Naruto.

-Bueno, Naruto. Cuentame tu historia.

Naruto se lo dijo todo, empezando a sollozar y a llorar al terminar.

Igneel no estaba contento. Solo no entraba en furia por el niño ante el.

-Eso es terrible. Voy a proponerte algo chico, pero antes escucha mi historia(Introduzca todo sobre Fairy Tail aquí, pero con algunas lagunas.)

-Y cual es la propuesta?

-Naruto, te ofrezco: Ser mi hijo.-Declaró el dragón, sorprendiendo al niño.-Yo sere tu padre como lo fui para Natsu. Y te enseñaré mi magia. Te hare un verdadero DRAGON SLAYER.

-Acepto.

-Bien hijo. Pero...deberas volver a la aldea.

-QUE?-Saltó el pelirrojo.-NO, YO AHI NO VUELVO.

-SI LO HARAS, ESCUCHA HASTA EL FINAL.-Bramó el reptil.-O quieres seguir llevando el nombre de Namikaze?

Naruto se lo pensó seriamente.

-He observado de lejos a los humanos, y se que hay que hacer. Allí tras esa roca hay un tunel secreto que lleva a una bobeda sellada bajo la torre hokage. Solo alguien con magia o algo magico puede ver y cruzar esa barrera. Ahora escuchame, deberas redactar...Sabes escribir?

-Si, y leer. Aprendií solo.

-Pues eso que me ahorro, no soy bueno enseñando esas cosas. Voy a dictartelo, en esa bolsa de viajero de ahi, un explorador se perdió y la dejó aquí, hay papel. Escribe...

* * *

>(Horas mas tarde, en la torre Hokage)<p><p>

Naruto atravesó el muro sin miedo con el papel que necesitaba. Sabia que nadie pasaba por aquí, y ademas, nadie repararia en el.

Al poco rato llegó al despacho de su padre.

Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró y vió a su padre, rodeado de papeleo y trabajando.

-Padre.

-Si Natsum...Ah, Naruto.-Se corrigió al notar a su hijo, como recordadndo que tambien era suyo.-Que quieres? Estoy ocupado.

''Que bastardo, siempre lo para todo por una palabra de Natsumi.''

-Puedes firmar esto?-Dijo tendiendole el papel.

Minato, que no veia la razon por la que un niño cargara algo importante no presto mucha atencion.

-Estoy ocupado para juegos Naruto.-Murmuró con sus papeles.-Puedes jugar a oficinistas en otra parte.

-Pero...

-Naruto...-Entonces vió que el pelirrojo no iba a irse así como así.-Si lo firmo me dejaras en paz?

''Bingo''

-Prometo que no volvere a molestar si firmas esto. Nunca rompo una promesa.

''A diferencia de otros.''

-Bien.-Y sin mirarlo lo firmó y selló.-Ya está, ten un buen dia.

-El mejor, Hokage-sama.-Dijo el con una sonrisa. Minato no notó el tono del niño, ni el titulo, probablemente atribuyendolo a algun juego o chiste.

Una vez se fue, el niño dejó el formulario en los archivos.

Un formulario de cambio no era un Namikaze ni tenia que ver con el, la familia se comprometia a no reclamarle o molestarle sin su permiso...y otras varias cosas que siendo niño no entendio.

Ahora seria reconocido como Dragneel, como lo fue Natsu hace siglos. El hijo de Igneel.

De camino de vuelta se encontró el archibo de seguridad de jutsus. No habia guardias o seguridad debido a un sello de sangre, con el ADN del Hokage en el. Y tardaria en poder acceder a una academia ninja si es que lo hacia, así que...Por que no?

Naruto entró y sacó unas gafas de lectura veloz con gravacion que Igneel le dio, diciendo que pertenecieron a una amiga de su ahora hermano, Levy McGarden. Con esto podria leer velozmente una estantaeria enorme y todo uedaria gravado en las gafas para olver a leerlo.

Leyó varios jutsus al azar antes de ir a la biblioteca a leeer sobre chackra y teoria y entrenamientos ninja antes de volver al tunel hacia el valle.

Alli pasaria años bajo las enseñanzas y cuidados de Igneel.

Se convirtió en Dragon Slayer.

(Cinco años despues)

Igneel miraba el atardecer a trabes de las inaccesibles montañas del valle mientras iba anocheciendo, meditando. Nunca creyo que volveria a acoger y a entrenar a un humano, un Dragon Slayer, y ahi estaba. Haciendo de padre otra vez.

Grandine se debia estar riendo de lo lindo.

-Que pas Igneel?-Preguntó Naruto terminando su cena. Esos cinco años le habian sentado bien. Era fuerte, habil, tanto en magia como en ninjutsu(Gracias a las gafas magicas) y estaba tonificado a la vez que compacto para su edad(Como Natsu).

Su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba algo mas largo y salvaje. Vestia solo unos pantalones destartalados.

-Nada.-Murmuró el gran dragón.-Es hora de irse.

-Si.-Dijo el niño de entre 9 y 10 años entrando en una cueva.-Buenas noches Igneel.

-Adios, Naruto, hijo mio.

Naruto se durmio al cabo de poco, y el dragon veló por el toda la noche. Hasta el amanecer.

Cuando amaneció del todo, Naruto se despertó solo.

Ante el solo habia una piedra de lacrima y una bufanda de escamas blancas(La de Natsu).

Naruto se acercó a la roca y esta brilló. Entonando un mensaje.

''Naruto, mi cria, mi hijo. Hay muchas cosas de la historia de Natsu que no te conté, debido a que por desgracia han de repetirse. Una de ellas es que yo...he de desaparecer. Me duele en lo mas hondo pero he de...dejarte. Afrontaras muchos problemas y desafios hijo mio, pero se que los superaras, como buen hijo de Igneel. Como Dragon Slayer.

Nos veremos algun dia, pero hasta entonces he de huir de ti. Entonces: PERSIGUEME, DAME CAZA. ERES UN DRAGON SLAYER, AUN SI NO ME MATAS DEBERIAS PODER ATRAPARME.

Eres mi hijo y como tal te quiero y esperare a verte de nuevo. Te dejo esta bufanda de escamas, que fue de tu hermano, y este collar de lacrima de fuego dorado. Llevalos siempre contigo.

No lo olvides Naruto. Eres un Dragon Slayer, no olvides el orgullo que viene con ello.''

-Igneel...IGNEEL-Gritó Llorando al cielo y escupiendo llamas el pelirrojo.

Ese dia, 7 de julio del año 77 tras crear Konoha, Igneel desaparecio. Y pasaria mucho hasta que se encontraran de nuevo.

* * *

>(Unos dias despues, lejos del valle)<p><p>

Tras caminar y caminar, durante dias, el niño dragón llegó a un pais vecino, a una aldea capital.

Todos iban con ofrendas y flores a un santuario.

-Oiga.-Llamo Naruto a un hombre.-Que está pasando?

-No eres de por aquí, cierto?-Se fijó el hombre.-Hoy realizamos una ceremonia en el templo en honor a la sacerdotisa vidente Miroku.

-Sacerdotisa vidente? Que es eso?

-Es una sacerdotisa de una linea familiar que nos ha protegido de un terrible demonio durante decadas. Moryo.

-Y vidente?

-Que puede ver el futuro.-Anunció no tan contento el hombre.

-El futuro? A lo mejor puede ayudarme... GRACIAS VIEJO.-Dijo corriendo al templo.

-NIÑO ESPERA.-Pero era tarde, ya se habia ido.-Pobre iluso.

Al poco rato, Naruto llegó a las cercanias del templo. Pero al no conocer el terreno se perdió, y acabó en lo que aparentemente era el jardin trasero.

-Creo que me he equivocado.

-Quien eres tu?-Pregunto una voz molesta a su espalda.

El niño en harapos se giró y vió a una niña de su edad, rubia y con los ojos purpuras brillantes como joyas vestida en un kimono.

-Que haces aquí? Has venido a robar?-Pregunto algo enfadada al ver la ropa de pobre del chico.

-Robar? Porque iba a hacer eso?

-Con lo pobre que pareces ser, para comer por ejemplo.

-Puedo cazar, lo llevo haciendo años.

-Para ropa entonces.

-Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Pero si son harapos.-Murmuró ella como si estubiera loco.

-Son perfectos para vivir en el bosque.

La niña vio entonces el collar dorado colgando bajo la bufanda de escamas.

-Ese collar parece valioso. Podrias venderlo y lograr alojamiento por meses.

-Que? NUNCA.-Dijo agarrando fuerte la lacrima.-Esto y la bufanda son lo unico que me dejó Igneel antes de desaparecer.

-Igneel?

-Mi padre.

-Oh, mi mas sincero pesame.-Dijo algo apenada.

-No, no es nada, no ha muerto. Pero desapareció de repente, por eso vine.-Explicó el.-Oi que la sacerdotisa puede ver el futuro, queria ver si puede decirme donde encontrarlo.

-Imposible. La videncia nos permite ver nuestra muerte o la de seres cercanos.

-Nuestra?-Preguntó desconcertado Naruto.

-La sacerdotisa Miroku es mi madre.-Dijo algo triste al ver que al saber todo esto, seguramente la temeria y la dejaria.

-Mouu...Tendré que encontrar otra forma.-Murmuró el.-Hey, quieres jugar?

-Que? No...No me tienes miedo?

-De que?

-De que prediga tu muerte.

-Aun si lo hicieras no haria caso, no creo en el destino.-Respondió sonriendo el rubio.

-Sabia decision.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a una hermosa mujer, muy parecida a la niña, con tunicas de sacerdotisa.

-Parece que al fin tienes un amigo, Shion.-Dijo la mujer.

-Ma...madre...-Murmuró ella aun aturdida por el hecho de que Naruto no le temiera.

-Y dime, chico.-Dijo la sacerdotisa Miroku.-Cual es tu nombre.

-Naruto señora. Naruto Dragneel.

-Dragneel? Es un nombre raro.-Dijo Shion.

-No es mi nombre, es mi apellido. Me llamo Naruto. Igneel me dijo que antes se usaban así los apellidos y que aun se podia.

-Si, eso es cierto.-Dijo riendose Miroku.-Pero nunca he oido de ningun Igneel.

-Es Igneel, el dragón de fuego.

-Interesante nombre.-Sonrió la sacerdotisa pensando que ''Dragon de fuego'' era un apodo.-Así que Shion ya te ha contado que no te puedo ayudar.

-Si, pero al menos lo intenté.

De repente, su conversacion se vio interrumpida, y varios ninjas enmascarados con tunicas raras entraron en el patio apuntando a las sacerdotisa e hija con sus armas.

-MIROKU, HOY PAGARAS TUS ACTOS.

-Quien eres?-Preguntó esta preocupada por su hija.-De que actos hablas?

-NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA: NOSOTROS SOMOS LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS QUE MATASTE.-Gritó otro mas cercano a Shion.-NUESTROS FAMILIARES QUE RECIBIERON TUS PREDICCIONES. ERAN FUERTES, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE MURIERAN. SEGURO QUE NO PREDICES MUERTES; MALDICES A TUS VICTIMAS.

-Sois el clan Hono(Llama), los usuarios de exclusivamente fuego.-Murmuró la rubia mayor.-Lamento vuestra perdida, pero ellos se lanzaron al peligro resignados.

-NO MIENTAS, TU LES MATASTE Y MORIRAS POR ELLO.-Gritó Otro.-Pero antes sentiras nuestro dolor.

Agarró a Shion del pelo y alzó su kunai.

-MIRA COMO MUERE TU HIJA  
>Crack<p>

Naruto se habia hartado y habia pateado en los testiculos al que amenazaba a Shion, que cayó retorciendose de dolor.

Shion fue tras su madre, que la tapaba de los que la amenazaban.

Estos ahora miraron al niño, ignorando a las dos feminas, ya que pusieron un shishienjin(Barrera de llamas purpuras)Así que no escaparian.

-Maldito mocoso.

-Que os creeis que haceis.-Siseó friamente el pelirrojo.-Vuestra familia murio y atacais a quien intentó ayudar?

-CALLATE, ELLA ES LA ASESINA.

-Y una mierda. SOLO SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS ESTUPIDOS Y EGOISTAS QUE NO VEN MAS QUE UNA FORMA DE DESAHOGARSE.

-MALDITO MOCOSO.-Gritó el que Naruto habia pateado pasando por una serie de sellos de mano.-KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU.

Su haliento tomo la forma de dos grandes dragones hechos de fuego.

Miroku y Shion Gritaron de horror al ver que aparentemente no le dió tiempo a evitarlos.

-Je una plaga menos-Murmuró el que lanzó el jutsu mientras todos se giraban a las sacerdotia e hija.-Y ahora vais voso...

-Que mierda es esto, Ñam, ñam...-Se oyó la voz de Naruto mientras el incendio menguaba, y la sombra del chico en el fuego parecia comer algo invisible.-Puaj...Nunca habia probado unas llamas tan repugnantes.

El incendio, ante la incredula vista de todos se redujo a una capa rodeando por completo la sombra de la silueta de Naruto como un capullo, y entonces, arrancó el trozo que ardia en la cabeza, mostrando la testa intacta de Naruto, que sujetaba esas llamas como si fuera algodón de azucar y se las comió de un mordisco dejando su cuerpo ardiendo y la cara sonriendo a la incredula vista de todos.

Entonces comenzó a aspirar aire, y las llamas se deslizaron de su cuerpo a su boca, hinchando sus mejillas y tragandose el fuego del todo, dejando solo humo en el suelo y su piel.

-Era asqueroso, pero gracias por la comida. Ya veis, el fuego no me afecta.-Sonrió el pelirrojo salvajemente mientras encendia sus puños ante el haciéndolos chocar sonoramente- MOU ETEKI DAZO(ESTOY ENCENDIDO) VAMOS A PELEAR. KARYU NO(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO:...)...

A una velocidad increible impactó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara del que habia lanzado el jutsu y lo imapctó contra la barrera haciendo que ardiera en fugo purpura.

-...TEKKEN(...PUÑO DE HIERRO).

-HA ACABADO CON KYO.-Exclamó uno.

-QUE ERES, MONSTRUO.

-Yo? YO SOY UN DRAGON SLAYER, UN USUARIO DE UNA ANTIGUA MAGIA PERDIDA USADA PARA COMBATIR Y DERROTAR A LOS DRAGÓNES.-Exclamó entusiasmado el Dragon Slayer.-Si no teneis oportunidad contra un dragón...NO LA TENEIS CONTRA MI.

-Madre.-Murmuró Shion atrás de todo.- Naruto...Naruto puede ganar?

-Ganará.

-KARYU NO KAGITSUME(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO: GARRA IGNEA)

Varios golpes volaron, apabuyando a los asaltantes, varias veces a base de patadas.

-KARYU NO...(Dragón de fuego...)-Murmuró hinchando un poco las mejillas el chico.-HOKO(RUGIDO)

Un gran chorro de llamas imparables salió de la boca del joven Dragneel, azotado el aire por el impulso explosivo que ello probocó con su bufanda de escamas mientras el ataque impactava contra un ninja, y luego, moviendo la cabeza acertó a otro.

-GRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRG...

Ese rugido debió alertar a todo el mundo, pero no importaba. Narutó saltó con el cuerpo ardiendo y golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara a un enemigo estampandolo contra un muro y rompiendolo, mientras agarraba a otro de la cara encendiendolo e incrustandolo en el suelo del templo o golpeaba con otro una columna.

Era una escena brutal.

En cuanto Naruto patreó a uno que justo se levantaba lanzandolo inconscient rompiendo unas tejas del techo antes de caer al suelo de nuevo, Shion y su madre llegaron a una serie de conclusiones:

-Madre...Naruto es muy fuerte, los está apaleando sin piedad.

-Si, Shion, pero...

-SE ESTÁ PASANDO.-Gritaron ambas al ver todos los destrozos que causaba.

-GROOOAAAARRRRGGGG...-Rugió Naruto tras vencer al ultimo, echando por las fauces un chorro leve de fuego exhibiendo sus colmillos.

Una vez terminó, dió una palmada apagando el fuego que el causó, y empezó a succionar aire, empezando a deborar el fuego purpura que mantenia la barrera y tragandoselo.

-Eso te lo enseñó Igneel? Dragón de fuego, un apodo apropiado. Que tipo de persona era?-Preguntó impactada la sacerdotisa.

-Apodo? Persona?-Dijo Naruto mirandole como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.-No es ningun apodo, Igneel no es una persona, es un dragón de fuego de verdad.

Eso probocó que Miroku casi se desmayara.

(Horas despues.)

-De verdad, lo siento por los destrozos.-Se disculpó Naruto en la entrada de la aldea.

-No importa, salvaste nuestras vidas, Naruto. Gracias por darle un amigo a mi hija y jugar con ella.

-Volveras algun dia, Naruto-kun?

-Sin duda.-Sonrió este ampliamente sonrojando a la niña rubia.

-Naruto, quiero darte esto.-Dijo Miroku dandole unos pantalones ninja y un chaleco rojo(El chaleco es como el de Narsu pero rojo y con los extremos negros donde el de Natsu es Naranja.) así como un cinturon Naranja similar a una faja de kung fu.-Dices que puedes no quemar la ropa, pero igual esta ropa tiene sellos que la hacen inmune al fuego y que harán que crezca contigo y se arregle sola. Es mejor que unos harapos.

-Gracias, señora.-Dijo el pelirrojo cogiendolos.-Nos vemos.

Y entonces el Dragon Slayer siguió su camino.

* * *

>(mas o menos un año despues, en el dia prebio al cumpleaños de Natsumi y Naruto(9 de octubre))<p><p>

Natsumi habia tenido un buen dia. Infiernos, llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo un buen tiempo. Pero entonces, por que? Por que sentia como que algo faltaba? Naruto...

En la torre del Hokage...

-Jiraiya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Minato mientras aprobaba una solicitud.

-Parece como si nunca pudiese volver a ocultarme de ti- Dijo Jiraiya.

-Te lo pido una vez más: por qué estás aquí? Asumí que espiarias a las mujeres como siempre lo haces.

-En realidad los sapos me llamó y me habló de una profecía.

-Una profecía de los sapos?-Preguntó Minato sorprendido. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo. -¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que el elegido es nacido de dos grandes shinobi, y tiene un gran poder. Espero que el elegido sería Natsumi ya que es su hija y tiene el poder del Kyuubi dentro de ella.- Minato asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego la realización vino a el y sonrió.

-Así que mi hija es la elegida?Preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo creo que sí, ya que cumple todos los requisitos.- Respondió Jiraiya, que vio cómo su alumno era feliz.-Ahora, yo creo que voy a continuar mi investigación hasta luego Minato.

Jiraiya desapareció con Shunshin, Minato suspiró y miró a su carga de papeleo y de fruncir el ceño. Aún no podía encontrar una manera de vencer al enemigo de todo kage.

Después de trabajar durante un tiempo Minato se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en su familia. Lo felices que eran él, Kushina, Natsumi, y Naruto. Frunció el ceño cuando pensaba en Naruto. Después de negarse a enseñar a Naruto hace años, se excluyó de la familia.

Minato recordó como Naruto pedia ir a un lugar como familia, pero él se negó pot la idea de Natsumi, llevandola allí donde quería ir.. Con el tiempo a petición de Naruto se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta que finalmente dejó de pedir nada. Incluso mostró su cara menos en la casa, permaneciendo siempre en su habitación y durante la cena iba a guardar silencio sólo mirando su comida mientras comía. De hecho no recordaba nada de el desde que prometió no molestarlo hace años en ese depacho.

Minato se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Naruto e iba a hacer las paces con él. A partir de mañana después del cumpleaños de Naruto y Narumi, que iba a comenzar el entrenamiento de Naruto. Iba a llevar a Naruto a la familia no importa como.

Mansion Namikaze...

Kushina Namikaze en el momento en que se prepara la cena para la familia. Ella también sentía que Naruto no era parte de la familia ya casí. En la cena iba a estar en silencio y ni siquiera da tiempo de echarle un vistazo. De hecho hacia mucho que no recordaba haberse fijado en el

Ella comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto tenía amigos, ya que a diferencia de Natsumi nunca habló de ninguno.

Lamentaba no entrenar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que Natsumi, pero creyo que Natsumi necestaria una atención especial debido a que ella tenia el poder de Kyuubi. Ella era tambien la jinchuuriki y sabia lo difícil que es controlar el poder del Kyuubi.

Kushina estaba preocupada, no quería que Naruto se aislara de la familia. Ella sabía que algo había que hacer, y en el momento Naruto entrara por esa puerta que iba a hacer las paces con él. Iba a unir la familia una vez más, no importa lo que fuera necesario.

Entonces, continuó cocinando la cena para la familia y en especial para que Naruto disfrutara.

Kushina estaba cocinando la cena, ramen el alimento favorito de su familia . Oyó la puerta abrirse y se volvió para ver quién estaba en la puerta. Vio a su esposo, Minato en la puerta quitandose sus zapatos shinobi.

-Terminaste pronto el trabajo?" Preguntó Kushina. Minato alzó la vista para ver a su esposa en un delantal de cocina. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Si.

Cuando llegó a la cocina le dio a su esposa un beso en la mejilla, después de lo cual se dio cuenta de que había preocupación escrita por toda su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?-Le preguntó.

-Es Naruto, me siento como si no fuera parte de la familia ya.-Dijo Kushina con tristeza y empezó a sollozar. Minato la abrazó y trató de levantarle el ánimo.

-Está bien Kushina-chan a partir de mañana después de la fiesta de cumpleaños voy a empezar el entrenamiento de Naruto.-Le anunció Minato tratando de relajara esposa. Kushina miró a Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Apuesto a que le encantará.

-Seguro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Natsumi irrumpiendo con determinación en sus ojos.

-Kaa-san hacer un montón de hoy ramen! -gritó y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Kushina y Minato estaban un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de su hija.

-Tal vez ella se siente de la misma manera que nosotros acerca de Naruto.- Contestó Kushina, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba con Natsumi ni estaba en casa.

-Hey, donde está Naruto-kun? -preguntó ella pensando donde su hijo podría estar en ese momento.

-Ahora que lo dices...-Murmuró Minato.

-MAMA, PAPA. VENID A VER ESTO.-Gritó la rubia.

Ambos dos progenitores corrieron tan rapido como pudieron, para encontrar a Natsumi de rodillas ante la puerta abierta de la habitacion de Naruto.

-Natsumi, que...?

Kushina cayó al ver el cuarto de Naruto. Estaba casi vacio a diferencia del de Natsumi que estaba lleno de los viejos regalos y decoracion. Pero algo si que abundaba.

Polvo. Polvo por todas partes, cono si nadie hubiera entrado en años.

Encima de una mesita de niño habia una nota.

''Queridos padres y hermana(Si es que entrais en ese estado):

Podria hacer de esto una larga cita de todo lo sucedido, años ignorado, vacaciones y fiestas dejado de lado, los cumpleaños olvidados...Pero no lo haré, no tengo tiempo.

Me voy, y os aseguro que no me vereis en mucho tiempo. De hecho, me las he apañado para que padre firme un certificado de cambio de nombre y salida del clan. Podeis comprovarlo en el registro si quereis: Ahora soy Naruto Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel.

Buenas noticias, ya no estare en medio para cuando vayais a entrenar a Natsumi, ni me molestare cuando olvideis mi comida, ni tendreis que sacar excusas para cuando volvais de un viaje, porque me largo, no estaré en Konoha en años.

Adios.

Naruto Dragneel.''

Esa nota les choco de lleno en la mente a todos.

-La fecha.-Musitó Kushina.-Es de hace años. Nuestro hijo desapareció hace años y no lo notamos.

-Es culpa mia.-Sollozó Natsumi.-Es por mi que fue ignorado. De no ser así el...

-No, es mia.-Dijo minato derrotado.-Yo firme el papel, casi siempre le dije que no molestara y aplazaba las cosas con el.

Pasaron horas así, derrumbados.

-Un momento...Dragneel.

Minato fue corriendo con su esposa e hija al sotano y abrió una habitacion llena de archibos.

-Es una serie de copias de seguridad de los documentos de la torre.-Anunció buscando entre los papeles.-Hace un año que nos llegan informes de varios lugares donde un tal Naruto Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, hace de mercenario ayudando a aldeas en problemas, aunque causando muchos destrozos. Empezó todo en Oni no kuni(Pais del demonio).

Sacó varios papeles y leyó.

-Aquí, un clan de usuarios de fuego atacó a la sacerdotisa Miroku y a su hija creyendo que mas que vidente echaba maldiciones. Naruto estaba allí y se hizo amigo de Shion, la hija de Miroku. Causó un gran destrozo usando una gran fuerza y poder igneo y acabó con todos los ninjas.

-Aquí...-Murmuró Kushina.-Acabó con varias bandas de bandidos.

-Años antes. Un año despues de que se fuera Hinata fue secuestrada por kumo.-Dijo Natsumi.-Fue salbada por alguien desconocido, pero se sabe que era un niño, que mató a dos de los secuestradores incinerandolos y dejó en estado criticó al que nos informó. Ademas de conseguir buen pago de Kumo y una rendicion de buena escala y compromiso de neutralidad, el secuestrador dijo que el niño pelirrojo fue herido y que hablaba de un tal Igneel y que era hora de la cena. Dice que siempre que lo tenian muy cerca estallaba en llamas o escupia un gran chorro de fuego dañandoles seriamente, pero el fuego no dañaba al niño.

Pasaron horas leyendo y meditando sobre ello, pensando que hacer a continuacion.

(Al dia siguiente, en konoha)

En una hora poco poblada en las calles, en un callejon, una tapa de alcantarilla se deslizó de su sitio, y del agujero salio un joven.

Tras colocar la tapa bien soldada en su sitio(Solo alguien con magia puede verla o abrirla) vemos al joven, de unos 10 años, pelo salvaje rojo y puntiagudo, unos ojos azul claro y de pupila afilada. Estaba tonificado, pero no extramusculoso.

Llevaba un chaleco rojo abierto con los bordes negros, mostrando sus musculos. Una faja naranja en la cintura y pantalones negros ninja sujetados en las pantorrillas con vendas, así como botas de combate con punta de acero. Un collar con una joya de color ambar dorado colgaba de su cuello, que era rodeado por una especie de fular o bufanda de una piel gruesa y escamosa, y medio tapaba una cicatriz en su cuello(Como la de Natsu)

-Al fin llegamos Naruto.

Naruto miró al gato negro que le acompañaba, gato negro bipedo parlante mas bien. Recordaba cuando lo encontró hace seis meses.

Flashback)

Naruto acababa de destruir a todos los bandidos, y antes de volver al pueblo miró en las mochilas buscando algo util o comida. Y rebuscando encontró un huebo enorme, blanco con simbolos y marcas extrañas.

-INCREIBLE.-Exclamó-Podria ser un huebo de Dragón.

Pensando esto, y viendo que terminó muy pronto, decidió aumentar un poco su calor e incubar el huevo un dia o poco mas. Al cabo de unas horas el huevo le tomo cariño, ya que si se movia para comer o algo se agitaba y le seguia.

24 horas después se abrió en un montón de grietas y de el surgió...

-AYE.

No, no era un dragón, era un gato. Un gato negro balbuceante mágico con alas que volaba.

Fin fashback)

-Así es, Kuro.-Afirmó el Dragon Slayer mirando al gato que lo acompañó desde entonces.

-A ver si tu familia se ha arrepentido o algo.

-Al igual ni se han dado cuenta.

Entonces empezaron a caminar. Lejos de allí, se encontraba la torre del Hokage, y al lado la academia ninja.

Justo en ese momento, Minato estaba en la dirección, con Kushina. Natsumi se estaba preparando para la clase.

Al cabo de un tiempo, La puerta se abrió. Ambos dos ninjas vieron con asombro la persona que ayer les tuvo sollozando por sus faltas. Era Naruto.

-Es tarde para una solicitud de ingreso?-Preguntó con un tono monocorde.

-Naruto, Hijo...-Musitó Minato.

-Mi apellido es Dragneel, no Namikaze, hokage sama.-Declaró Naruto.-Puedo ser aceptado en alguna clase?

-Naruto...-Comenzó Kushina. Pero minato la detuvo.

-Kushina, solo dale tiempo. Toma Naruto.-Dijo Minato dandole un papel y un par de informes.-Ve a la clase b de la tercera planta y dale esto al sensei.

Y entonces Naruto se fue a su destino

(En dicha aula)

Natsumi estaba echada en su pupitre, desanimada. Llevaba deprimida desde que leyó la carta. Solo esperaba que su hermano estubiera bien. Sus amigos trataron de animarla, pero nada funcionaba.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la clase. Natsumi no hizo caso.

-Gente, prestad atencion. Tenemos un nuevo alumno.

-Naruto Dragneel. Un placer.


	2. Chapter 2 Prueba, equipo Dragon Slayer

HOLA GENTE, Volví tras ir escribiendo tres cosas a la vez(Me quedan dos TT_TT). He puesto un gran esfuerzo, como siempre. Disfrutad al máximo el jugo del capitulo.

Comentarios:

tomoyo0000001: Lo se, soy un genio. Quieres Naruto? Quieres lucha? AQUÍ LOS TIENES. NO olvides comentar.

KaworuM: Se que la idea de ser ignorado y escaparse no es original, hay cientos de fics así, pero aun y así, tu mismo lo dijiste, es genial. Y si, lo será. Enemigos? Algo sacaré del baúl de las tinieblas, MUAHAHAHA... Si, los habrá, Igneel no sabemos por que se fue(Ni los demás dragones), porque pondré la misma razón o similar que en FT. Disfruta y comenta.

ddcj1990: Thank's. I wish to you enjoy it. Review please.

SOUTA HELLSIN-SHUZEN: Lo se, soy genial. Seguida alabándome como el malvado dios que soy, MUAHAHAHA. Buena imagen, y aquí esta la conti. Review, por favor, el botón al final.

Dark kurogane:Gracias, aquí está, solo comenta al final.

Shadow Kurogane: Mil gracias, ya continué. Sinceramente, espero que actualices pronto tus historias, estoy ansioso. Review al final.

natiiiiii: Mil gracias, aquí lo sigo, disfruta.

Silver D. Wolf: Pues ya actualicé. Espero que te vicie tanto como el capi anterior.

Kuroashi no Sanji: GRACIAS. Y si, lo leí. Estuvo bien aunque creo que hay un par de lagunas, como el hecho de que Erza y Harry se confíen tan rápido pese a conocerse hace poco, pero, eh, todo es posible. Disfruta y comenta.

edward kizaru: Mil gracias, y buen punto, pero no. Aunque sea bueno, cogió jutsus que requieren poco control, salvo uno que ocupó casi todo su tiempo al aprender con chakra, y además, eran unos pocos ninjutsus y el resto sellos. Necesita ir para aprender mas sobre la estructura general del mundo y para ejercicios de control y armas. Además, salvo excepciones(Que no creo que los Namikaze hicieran por tal de tenerlo mas cerca) necesita ir para la licencia y registro oficial. Veo que estas atento, y gracias por señalarlo, me ayudó a recordar que debía ponerle un par de jutsus en el capi. No olvides comentar, puntos así son una gran ayuda.

inmortal hunter: Lo se, se nota que lo hago a propósito(Cara de Trollface). Pongo el mejor esfuerzo siempre que puedo. Disfruta y comenta, ya he señalado que resultan constructivos los reviews, aun si solo son ánimos son muy inspiradores.

Seleina: GRACIAS GUAPA. AQUÍ TIENES. Comenta-lo y disfruta-lo tanto como puedas.

–

–

–

''Por cada minuto que pasas enfadado, pierdes 60 segundos de felicidad.''

–

–

–

Los años pasaron, y hoy era el día de la graduación. Naruto(Y compañía) habían cumplido los 15 años.

Eso hacían 4 años desde que volvió Naruto a Konoha.

5 desde la desaparición de Igneel sin ninguna pista.

Naruto recordaba muy bien el día que llegó de nuevo, en esa misma aula.

* * *

>Flashback...<p><p>

Natsumi estaba echada en su pupitre, desanimada. Llevaba deprimida desde que leyó la carta. Solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien. Sus amigos trataron de animarla, pero nada funcionaba.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la clase. Natsumi no hizo caso.

-Gente, prestad atención. Tenemos un nuevo alumno.

-Naruto Dragneel. Un placer.

Naruto? Dragneel? Que nombre mas...

NARUTO DRAGNEEL?

Natsumi de repente en shock y algo de entusiasmo, alzó la vista para mirar al que fue su hermano.

Había cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

Obviamente había crecido. Su pelo puntiagudo en todas direcciones recordaría al de su padre si no fuera por la falta de patillas y ser ligeramente mas corto(Como el de Natsu).

Levaba unos pantalones ninja negros y un chaleco rojo(El chaleco es como el de Natsu pero rojo y con los extremos negros donde el de Natsu es Naranja.) así como un cinturón Naranja similar a una faja de kung fu y unas botas de combate con punta de acero y muñequeras negras.

Una extraña bufanda blanca de escamas se encontraba en su cuello, junto a un collar simple con una piedra ámbar y dorada levemente resplandeciente como si hubiesen atrapado una llama dentro.

También un dato que hizo que casi todas las hembras de la clase se sonrojaran.

Estaba bien tonificado, con los músculos marcados pero no crecidos o abultados, solo marcados.

Su cara era algo mas madura, a diferencia de ella sin bigotes, pero un dato curioso.

Naruto no era un Jinchuriki, pero pese a eso, tenia colmillos alargados y agudos como los de uno, y sus ojos, azul grisáceo, tenían la pupila afilada.

-Y hay algo que quieras decir de ti mismo?-Preguntó el profesor.

-No realmente. Si hay algo que quiera que ellos sepan ya lo descubrirán solos.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Empezó a caminar hacia el único sitio libre, justo en frente de Natsumi, que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Esto desencadenó dos cosas.

Natsumi era una de las chicas mas atractivas y populares de la clase, sino la que mas, así que tenia una gran cantidad de chicos tras ella.

Chicos que vieron que estaba impresionada y que no despegaba la vista de Naruto.

Eso fue lo primero que se desencadenó.

Mas tarde terminó la clase y se les dió la hora de descanso en el almuerzo en el patio. Y ahí se desencadenó la segunda cosa:

Todos los chicos que iban tras Natsumi se lanzaron a intimidar a Naruto.

No funcionó, simplemente les ignoró y se puso a comer, hasta que un tipo le tiró el tazón de ramen al suelo.

Fue una masacre, nadie salió indemne.

Naruto arrasó a trabes de ellos a puño descubierto, rompiendo brazos y costillas a puñetazos e incrustándoles en el suelo. Al terminar mas de la mitad de los hombres de la clase estaban KO y con necesidad de una enfermera.

Minato lo vio todo, y pensó que debería castigar a su antiguo hijo, pero...recordó que pasó lo mismo con Kushina hace años en la academia...Y que el sandaime trató de castigarla.

No quería pasar por el mismo caos de bromas que pasó Hiruzen. Lo dejaría por esta vez, además, ellos trataban de apalizarle, debían responder por sus actos.

Finalmente Naruto se calmó.

''Mierda, esto reclama una visita al puesto de Ramen al salir.'' Pensó.

-Naruto?

Esa voz le hizo estremecerse. No quería tener que hablar con ella. Sabia que era inevitable, pero no tenia por que gustarle.

Se giró y vio a su hermana rubia, Natsumi(Inserte imagen de su Oiroke no Jutsu aquí.) mirándole con suplica y vergüenza en los ojos.

-Naruto, eres realmente tu?

-La ultima vez que lo comprobé no era Orochimaru.-Espetó Naruto, provocando que dicho Sannin, en la aldea del Sonido, estornudara.

-Solo quería...

-Olvida-lo.-Espetó el.-No te debo nada, no me debes nada. No tenemos nada.

-Pero...

-NARUTO.-Chilló una voz.

Ambos dos, rubia y pelirrojo miraron arriba, la rubia en shock al ver...

Un gato negro parlante con alas.

Que diablos habría echado su madre en el ramen del desayuno?

-Kuro.-Dijo Naruto saludando al gato.-Lo has traído?

-Aye sir.-Dijo dándole un tazón enorme de ramen el gato.

-Bien hecho amigo. Toma.-Dijo dándole algo de dinero.-Compra-te algo de pescado mas tarde. Si me disculpas, Namikaze-san, voy a almorzar.

Y se fue.

* * *

>Fin Falshback...<p><p>

Natsumi lo siguió intentando diariamente, mostrando que estaba sinceramente arrepentida así que Naruto la acabó perdonando. Total, era muy posible que algún día trabajara con ella. Sus palabras fueron:

''No puedo culpar a un mocoso por actuar como un mocoso. Has crecido y has visto que no hay que hacer, y eso es lo que importa. Tus padres por otro lado son y eran adultos, y responsables, así que no tienen excusa. No volveré a la familia, no seré tu hermano, pero puedo ser tu amigo.''

(pasó la pobre chica unos 2 años intentándolo y me da mucho palo ponerlos. Además, tendrán que trabajar juntos, así que me centraré en encabronarlo con sus padres biológicos.)

Aquello era mejor que nada, y Natsumi aceptó en seguida.

-Ne, Naruto.-Dijo Natsumi, que se sentaba al lado suyo desde que empezaron de cero.-Nunca me dijiste...De donde salió el apellido Dragneel. Es decir, suena raro.

-El que me crió, mi padre, Igneel adoptó hace mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera a un niño llamado Natsu, y el eligió el apellido Dragneel. Mi hermano, a quien algún día superaré.

-Y donde está?

-Murió hace siglos.

-QUE? Pero que edad tiene el tal Igneel?

-Muchos siglos.

-No envejece?

-No, los dragones no envejecen.

-Dra...dragón?

El cerebro de Natsumi se sobrecargaba ante esto. Como iba a procesar que Naruto fue criado por un reptil volador gigante?

-Si, el me crío y me enseño a usar Dragon Slayer de fuego. Me da el poder de un dragón de fuego.-Dijo mirando su puño.-Desapareció, pero algún día le encontraré. Y entonces, seré mas fuerte incluso de lo que fue Natsu Nii.

-Naruto Dragneel.-Llamó Iruka para que el pelirrojo fuera a hacer la prueba.

Naruto se levantó y bajó hasta la puerta, por la cual entró. Dentro le esperaban Iruka y su asistente Akago. Naruto recordaba que Minato pilló a Mizuki tratando de robar un pergamino y...bueno, ese día se descubrió que un Sennen Goroshi usando el rasengan no es precisamente medicinal.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Vamos a pedirte que hagas las tres técnicas básicas y que destruyas ese poste de ahí.-Dijo señalando a un muñeco de tiro.-Si lo haces recibirás tu banda. Veamos tu henge.

Naruto se envolvió en una nube de humo y al disiparla se encontró transformado el el viejo Sandaime leyendo un famoso libro naranja de la serie Icha Icha, lo que hizo que ambos chunin se desternillaran hasta que disipó la técnica.

-Bien, ahora el Kawarimi.-Dijo Akago, pero al acabar la frase estaba sentado en el suelo donde antes estaba Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en su silla...Bebiendo-se su café.-ESO ES MIO.

-No veo tu nombre en el...-Se rió el Dragon Slayer.

-Na...ru...toooo...-Arrastró el nombre el sensei, para ser interrumpido por Iruka.

-Muy bien, ahora la ultima. Bunshin no jutsu.

-Ehh...Iruka-sensei, hay un problema. Tengo mucho chakra y es mas denso de lo normal, así que no puedo usar el bunshin básico...-Explicó.-Puedo usar otro tipo de clon?

-Si, claro. El básico es porque en la academia generalmente no son capaces de usar otro.

Entonces era el momento de usar uno de los Jutsus que aprendió en las gafas mágicas antes de irse. Naruto usó un sello de manos en cruz y pronunció.

-KAGE BUNSHIN.

En varios Puff de humo, se revelaron de repente 10 Narutos, pasa disiparlos poco después.

-Ok, lo ultimo, usa un ataque de tu elección contra el maniquí.-Dijo Iruka. Solo para preocuparse poco despues.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, de una forma que mostraba sus colmillos en todo su esplendor. Miró hacia el maniquí e hinchó las mejillas.

-KARYU NO...HOKO(RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO).-Bramó exhalando un chorro de llamas a gran velocidad, que incineró el objetivo en polvo al pasar por el...y llegar a la pared haciéndola explotar en un bo,bazo de fuego.

-Te...TE HAS PASADO.

-Y? Sabéis que soy propenso a los destrozos.-Se burló.-Además, el objetivo ha sido destruido como dijisteis.

Era la primera vez que usaba su Dragon Slayer delante de habitantes de Konoha, pero aun y así había causado varios destrozos entrenando...o solo peleando con gente que perdió la memoria por repetidos golpes en el cráneo. Claro, era de conocimiento común que tenia poderes ígneos, pero nadie sabia como eran o que tan fuertes.

-Muy bien, Naruto, aquí tienes tu banda.-Suspiró el maestro con la cicatriz en la cara dándole el protector que Naruto se ató en la cintura alrededor de la faja naranja, como un cinturón azul con una placa con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Los números de equipo se darán al terminar el examen. Vuelve al aula. Y NO ROMPAS NADA MAS.

-Hai.

El Dragon Slayer volvió a pasar por la puerta, orgulloso de haber avanzado un paso mas. Quizás con las misiones encontraría una pista de Igneel, o al menos se haría mas fuerte.

-Victoria.

Unos cuantos(Fangirls y Fanboys) suspendieron, y otros tantos aprobaron. Una vez todos aprobaron tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que...

-Bien, ahora diré los equipos y los senseis. El Hokage ha observado los resultados y ha decidido los equipos correspondientes. Equipo 1...

Bla bla bla, pasemos a los equipos importantes.

-Equipo 6: Haruno Sakura, Higurashi Mai, Mibu Shinrei, vuestro Jonin sensei sera...

-PERO IRUKA SENSEI.-Aulló la pelirrosa, despertando a Naruto que se había quedado dormido, y haciendo que Kuro, que le había acompañado y estaba en el techo, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la mesa de Naruto.-DEBERIAN PONERME CON SASUKE KUN Y...

-A CALLAR.-Gritó el Chunin con su jutsu asesino: CABEZA DE OGRO GIGANTE.-EL HOKAGE HA DECIDIDO ESTO. ERES UNA SHINOBI, UN SOLDADO, DEJA TUS FANTASIAS Y OBEDECE O TE CONDENAREMOS POR INSUBORDINACION.

Sakura empezó a mugir y bramar, pero finalmente se resignó y se calló. Bendito silencio.

-Equipo 7: Namikaze Natsumi, Naruto Dragneel...

No es que a Naruto le molestase, en realidad aunque el y su ex hermana podían considerarse amigos no podría importarle menos trabajar con ella o no. Pero Naruto sabia por que la colocaban con el. Los padres podían y debían interactuar a menudo con los compañeros de equipo de sus hijos, así que Minato los juntó para poder tener mas oportunidades de ganarse su perdón.

Por eso murmuró:''Pse. Bien jugado, mi turno.''

-...Y Uchiha Sasuke.

PUM.

Naruto se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa por frustración, de la misma manera que Natsumi se palmeó la cara.

Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los dos Uchiha supervivientes de la masacre propiciada por un enmascarado llamado Tobi en el clan Uchiha. Era arrogante, agresivo, con tendencia a exagerar en una lucha(Aunque Naruto también, así que no se podían quejar) y siempre tenia una amplia sonrisa arrogante afirmando que no podían vencerlo sin ser shinobis experimentados.

Por no hablar de que, pese a eso, se tomaba su entrenamiento en serio, por lo que siempre estaba en sus propios asuntos, así que no intervenía o ayudaba si no es que saca algo a cambio.

-Vuestro Jonin sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

-Mierda, no, el tardón no...-Gruñó Natsumi. Kakashi podía ser como un hermano mayor en su familia, pero...esa tardanza crónica y su adicción al porno eran insufribles.

-Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata.-La cual se veía decepcionada de no estar con Naruto.-Inuzuka Kiba.-Uno de los que iban tras Natsumi, aunque contrariamente a la creencia popular no era un depravado, ni tampoco estaba colado por ella. Le parecía exótica y atractiva, pero la consideraba amiga y respetable.-Y Aburame Shino.-El cual siempre estaba con una cara de pocker perfecta.-Vuestro Jonin sensei será Yuhi Kurenai. Equipo 9: Namida Kyoko, Ty-Sehn y Date Shiro. Jonin sensei Mitarashi Anko. Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, vuestro jonin sensei es Sarutobi Asuma.

Un discurso después por parte de Iruka, los tres genin y el gato negro del equipo siete se dirigieron al aula donde deberían esperar a Kakashi, y al llegar se sentaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Durante hora y tres cuartos, hasta que Naruto perdió la paciencia.

-AAAAGGGHHHHH... ESTOY HARTO DE ESPERAR.-Bramó dispuesto a incinerar al jonin cuando llegara.-DOS MALDITAS HORAS QUE PODRIA PASAR ENTRENANDO MALGASTADAS AQUÍ.

-Si, eso es verdad. Kakashi siempre tarda demasiado, pero se supone que esto es importante.-Convino Natsumi.

-No os acostumbréis mucho a que diga esto, pero tenéis toda la razón, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-Dijo el Uchiha con cara de poker(Que solía llevar cuando no tenia su amplia sonrisa chispeante) y la ceja temblando.-Un momento...

-Eh?-Dijeron los otros dos, y el gato.

-Teníamos que esperar en el aula 338.-Dijo el moreno.

-Aye, si.-Dijo alegre Kuro.

-Cierto, y?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

Y entonces Sasuke realizó una pregunta que los dejó a todos con terror.

-Que hacemos entonces en la 238?

Silencio absoluto durante unos minutos, solo para decir:  
>-AAAGGGGGHHHH...<p>

Fueron corriendo(En el caso de Kuro volando, sorprendiendo al Uchiha) hasta el aula que tocaba realmente.

Estaba vacia.

Habían corrido para nada.

Kakashi llegaba tarde todavía.

-AAAGGGGGHHHHH...-Se quejaron, pero luego el Jonin apareció a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, me encontré un gato negro en mi camino y tuve que retroceder y coger el camino mas largo.-Dijo mirándoles.- Nos vemos en 10 minutos en la azotea.

Y desapareció en un shunshin.

Tanto tiempo esperando en el lugar equivocado, para luego correr al lugar correcto, y que el llegue mas tarde(Aunque sean unos segundos) para enviarles luego a la otra punta del edifico?

-...-Bramaron los cuatro.

Poco después estaban en la terraza, mirando a Kakashi destilando sed de sangre. Dicho jonin, aunque aparentaba no inmutarse mientras leía su novela Icha Icha Paradise. Sin embargo estaba temblando por dentro y preocupado, por el instinto asesino que emitían

Natsumi tenia la imagen de un zorro gigante de nueve colas en rojo rugiendo-le en su Saki.

Naruto un gran dragón rojo rodeado en llamas con cicatrices rugiendo.

Sasuke dos ojos en una nube con colmillos tronando y formando relámpagos.

Kuro...No era tan preocupante, pero era capaz de emitir una pantera del tamaño de un caballo mirándolo con hambre.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, que tal si nos presentamos?-Propuso.-Ya sabéis, Nombre, gustos, disgustos, aficiones, sueños...

-Tu primero, Aye.-Dijo el gato, sorprendiendo a Kakashi. Kuro no se parecía en nada al Neko Kuchiyose que vio en el pasado, pero aun y así hablaba.

-Bien...Soy Hatake Kakashi. Tengo cosas que me gustan y otras que me disgustan. Hobbies...No permitidos a menores de edad, lo siento. Sueños...Hmm..No lo he pensado nunca.

-Solo ha dicho su nombre, Aye.

-Ahora, tu Natsumi.

-Me llamo Namikaze Natsumi. Mis gustos o ya los sabéis o no os interesan. Me disgustan la tardanza y los pervertidos. Mi hobbie es entrenar. Mi sueño...ser la Kunichi mas fuerte del mundo.

''Comprensible'' Pensaron todos.

-Muy bien. Tu, el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel.-Comenzó, llamando la atención de Kakashi. Minato y Kushina habían sido rechazados por el chico, alegando que ya tuvo un padre, pero nunca dijo su nombre.-Me gustan el fuego, el ramen y entrenar. Odio los helados, a menos que sean de chocolate o vainilla, la tardanza a los violadores y a los pervertidos. Ah, y que me subestimen. Mi hobbie es entrenar, y mi sueño...Ser el mas fuerte superando a mi difunto hermano Natsu, y encontrar a Igneel, que desapareció hace años.

Bueno, esto era bastante informativo.

-Bien, ahora entonces el oscuro sonriente.

-Me nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No os importan mis gustos. Odio la debilidad.-Dijo el.-Mi hobbie es entrenar y pasear, y mi sueño...no, mi objetivo es restaurar a los Uchiha y matar a alguien. Quien es, si no lo sabéis ya, entonces no os importa.

-AYE, SOY KURO. UN EXCEED.-Chilló el gato.-Me gustan los peces, los baños y las espadas. Odio el clima frío y el brócoli Mis hobbies son volar y molestar. Mi sueño...nada en particular...Comerme el pez mas grande del mundo?

-Como decía ahora...-Dijo Kakasho, dejando al gato en shock por ser ignorado.-El caso es que debéis prepararon. Solo el 33% de los aprobados serán realmente Genin. Si no superáis la prueba, volveréis a la academia. Venid al campo de entrenamiento numero 34 a las 7. Y os recomiendo que no desayunéis, podríais vomitar por el esfuerzo.

PUFF.

Desapareció en un shunshin, dejando a los Genin desconcertados.

-Maaaa...sabéis que hacer, no?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

-Si, desayunar.-Dijo Natsumi.

-Y venir con dos horas de retraso.-Concordó Sasuke.

-He sido ignorado...-Se quejó el gato todabia de Kakashi.-No fue una presentación bastante cool?

* * *

>(al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento...)<p><p>

-HOLA. Siento llegar tarde, pero me crucé una ancianita y...

-Ahorratelo, cíclope, ne.-Dijo Kuro alegremente.-Llevamos aquí dos minutos.

-Eh? Pero dije que a las 7 de la mañana.

-AYE.-Dijo el gato ignorándole, devolviéndole la pelota por lo de ayer.

Una cascada caía del ojo de Kakashi.

''He sido ignorado...por un gato.''

-Como ayer llegaste con 2 horas de retraso, nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo en venir.-Se rió Sasuke.-Y nos ha dado tiempo a digerir el desayuno, así que no vomitaremos.

''La tardanza no es buena para hacer pruebas en ayunas...'' Murmuró en su mente.

-Bien, veis estos dos cascabeles.-Dijo sacando dos cascabeles del bolsillo. Kuro los vio...

Dos segundos después, Natsumi y Naruto se palmeaban la cara en frustración mientras Kakashi y Sasuke veían anonadados como a Kuro le habían salido unas alas blancas en la espalda y levitaba frente a la mano de Kakashi, golpeando embelesado y en éxtasis los cascabeles, como un gatito jugando.

-Pero que coj...?-Comenzó Sasuke.

-Si, vuela y le pirran los cascabeles.-Dijo Naruto.

-pero es un gato y...-Comenzó Kakashi.

-Es un Exceed, un tipo de gato mágico parlante con una vida muy muy larga y con la capacidad de volar. Kuro. Si dejas los cascabeles y ayudas en la prueba te compraré un juguete con cascabeles en la tienda de mascotas.

-AYE SIR.-Dijo cómicamente, poniéndose firme en el aire y realizando un saludo militar.

-Cof, cof...Bien.-Dijo Kakashi tratando de restablecer la tensión.-Cuando la pruebe finalice, el que no tenga un cascabel volverá a la academia, y será atado al poste sin poder almorzar mientras los otros dos almuerzan delante de el.

-Por eso no querías que desayunáramos.-Murmuró Natsumi.

-Jejeje...Si, creo que no debería haber tardado tanto.-Dijo.

-Un momento. Solo hay dos campanas.-Dijo el Uchiha.-Así que...uno se quedará atrás, no?

-Exacto.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Os recomiendo que vengáis a mi con la intención de matar desde el principio.-Dijo Kakashi colocando un reloj en un tronco.-Porque tenéis hasta que suene la alarma, y si no atacáis con intención de matarme no tenéis posibilidades.

-Así que básicamente hemos de apalear-te.-Resumió Naruto.

-Bueno...creo que es algo mas complicado que eso, pero...

-Si o no?

-Si.

-MOU ETEKI DAZO. TE ENSEÑARÉ DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UN DRAGON SLAYER.

-Dragon Slayer, eh? Ya veremos.-Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.-La prueba empieza...AHORA.

* * *

>(En el despacho del Hokage...)<p><p>

-Es verdad lo que dices, Minato?-Preguntó Kushina, mirando con incredulidad la bola de cristal que se encontraba en el pedestal.

-Si, Sarutobi me lo explicó y me enseñó la técnica.-Dijo el rubio en respuesta.-Esa bola está hecha de chakra de shinobis de tipo sensor mezclado y fusionado con arena refinada naturalmente y purificada del único monte que hay en el desierto de Suna. Con la técnica apropiada puede mostrar cualquier persona mientras sepamos como es la sensación y presencia de su Chakra.

-Así que podremos mirar la prueba de nuestros hijos sin que sospechen o sin meternos en medio. BIEN, A QUE ESPERAS.-Exigió exaltada y ansiosa.

Minato conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja. Si no se daba prisa empezaría a exaltarse físicamente y empezaría a zarandearlo. No le quedó mas remedio que imitar levemente a Shikaku.

-Si querida.-Dijo antes de colocar las manos en dirección a la bola y enviarle chakra moldeado de la forma correcta.-Tōmegane no Jutsu(Técnica del telescopio).

La bola brilló y mostró como una pantalla o un televisor lo que estaba pasando.

-Va a hacer ''esa'' prueba parece.-Murmuró Minato.

-Dragon Slayer?-Se preguntó Kushina al oír lo que decía Naruto.

-La prueba empieza...AHORA.-Gritó Kakashi en la bola.

(De vuelta a la prueba.)

Sasuke y Natsumi saltaron a los arboles, ocultándose con bastante éxito. De hecho, si no fuera por su experiencia en ANBU, Kakashi lo tendría muy difícil.

Naruto y Kuro, por otra parte...Se habían quedado en donde estaban, charlando entre ellos.

-Ehh...Se supone que debes esconderte.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Calla, calla...-Dijeron los dos.

''Mi alumno y su mascota han impuesto autoridad sobre mi.''Lloró cómicamente en su mente el jonin.

-Estamos discutiendo si atacamos los dos o no.-Dijo Naruto.

-YA TE LO HE DICHO, NE.-Clamó Kuro.-Somos socios, he de ayudarte, Aye.

-Lo se, pero quiero ver como estoy en comparación con un Jonin.-Dijo Naruto. Si no lo consigo luchamos los dos, OK? Y te compraré un pez al salir.

-Un pez y pagamos a medias un calamar frito.-Regateó el Exceed.

-Hecho.

-AYE SIR.-Dijo saludando como un soldado, volando para sentarse en la rama de un árbol.

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron.

-Como puede ayudarte el Gato?

-Te sorprenderías. Tenemos varios trucos en la manga.

-Bien por vosotros entonces.-Dijo Kakashi con su aire de indiferencia, llevando una mano al estuche/bolsillo en la parte trasera de su cadera.-Lección de artes shinobi numero 1: Taijutsu.

''Taijutsu? Cuerpo a cuerpo?''Se preguntó Naruto mirando que había dirigido su mano a su bolsa de armas.''Va a sacar un arma entonces?''

Pero no, no fue un arma lo que sacó señores. Fue el libro que estaba leyendo en la azotea.

La obra del Gran Jiraya-Sama.

ICHA ICHA PARADISE(No digáis que no fue anticlimatico) XD.

-Vamos, ataca.-Dijo Kakashi dirigiendo la mirada de su unico ojo visible al libro.

-Ehhh...Por que te has puesto a leer un libro?

-Pues porque quiero saber como sigue la historia, Duh.-Dijo Kakashi mirándole en plano, como si acabara de preguntar lo mas obvio del mundo.-Tranquilo, no hará ninguna diferencia en nuestro combate.

La tension aumentó.

Natsumi y Kuro se dieron una palmada en la frente de frustración. Kakashi acababa de cagarla.

Sasuke murmuró un ''Oh, mierda''

Minato y Kushina llenaron un formulario para preparar una enfermera para Kakashi.

Nunca habían visto el verdadero poder de Naruto(Bueno, Kuro si.), pero habían visto como luchaba mas fuerte al cabrearse, como cuando apaleó a la mayoría de chicos de la academia sin esforzarse.

Y tras estos meses y años entrenando...

Esto no iba a ser bonito.

-Me estas subestimando, eh?-Dijo Naruto, mas afirmando que preguntando, con una vena hinchada en la sien.-ESTAS MUERTO. FUTON, KAZE NO YAIBA(ELEMENTO VIENTO: CUCHILLA DE VIENTO).

Mierda, no se suponía que un Genin supiera semejante técnica.

Naruto abrió el brazo,con la palma abierta, cortando el aire con los dedos, formando espadas y cuchillas de chakra elemental de viento, cortándolo todo a su paso.

Kakashi fue un ANBU, así que pudo esquivarlo, produciendo que varios arboles tras el quedaran cortados como leña, pero Naruto estaba cabreado, y no iba a dejarle ir.

-Futton: RENKUDAN.

Naruto empezó a aspirar aire, hinchando la tripa mientras acumulaba chakra en el estomago, para luego golpear su estomago, devolviéndolo a la normalidad mientras lanzaba una gran bola de aire cortante hacia su sensei.

Kakashi decidió que no era realmente el mejor momento para leer y guardó el libro mientras esquivaba el ataque.

La esfera redujo a serrín un trozo de bosque, y Kakashi sacó un kunai.

Para que?

Para detener una piedra que Naruto lanzó. Resulto no ser una piedra, ya que se abrió como el embalaje de un paquete, revelando ser una bola de pañuelo rellena de...

Varios y varios sellos de explosión hechos con minitrazos de sellos de explosión, con un gran sello de explosión en el pañuelo.

Y estaban encendidos.

MIERDA.

-HIJO DE...

...

De nuevo Kakashi lo esquivó, Usando el Shunshin y colocándose a espaldas de Naruto con el sello de manos de Tora(Tigre).

-No está mal, pero sigue faltándole demasiado. No creo que superes a nadie a este paso.-Se burló, cabreando de nuevo a Naruto.-Una pena, luchando como shinobi esta bien, pero me habría gustado ver lo que es un Dragon Slayer. En fin: TAIJUTSU SECRETO DE KONOHA. SENNEN GOROSHI.

Kakashi disparó sus dedos hacia el ano de Naruto, dispuesto a aplicar la asesina e impía técnica rectal, pero Naruto esquivó a un lado dando la vuelta y trató de patearle la cara.

Claro, Kakashi la esquivó, pero Naruto era cada vez mas y mas rápido.

El jonin se apartó, pero vio la cara que tenia Naruto.

Momento para preocuparse, eso pensaba cuando vio al Dragon Slayer sonreír sadicamente mostrando sus colmillos y mirándole a través de sus pupilas de reptil.

-Quieres ver luchar a un Dragon Slayer? CONCEDIDO.

La magia de Naruto estalló a la superficie, sin arder aun, como una ola de aire muy caldeado mientras el resplandecía levemente en rojo.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

La luz desapareció, y el aire volvía lentamente a la normalidad, pero los apretados y cerrados puños del pelirrojo estallaron en llamas como antorchas, Golpeando a Kakashi en la cara.

Había aumentado drásticamente su fuerza y velocidad, lo suficiente, no solo para alcanzar a Kakashi, sino para que el golpe le afectara notoriamente.

-SI QUERIAS CABREAR A UN DRAGON; HAS ELEGIDO AL EQUIVOCADO. KARYU NO HOKO

Kakashi, que había volado unos metros atrás por el impacto del puñetazo, vio como un cono de llamas gigantesco, del tamaño mas o menos que el que decían las leyendas que tenia el Katon: Goka Meikyaku de Uchiha Madara, avanzó implacable hacia el, evaporando charcos e incinerando el polvo las plantas y los arboles a su paso.

Automáticamente, Kakashi evocó una capa densa de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, como una gruesa segunda piel.

El chakra, a menos que se cambie eso con un jutsu, siempre se mantiene a la temperatura ideal del cuerpo humano en cuestión, de forma que mantiene el cuerpo caliente en frío extremo o refrescado en las altas temperaturas cuando se moldeaba en la forma que hacia en ese momento Kakashi, una forma usada para sobrevivir en climas extremos, como Suna y Yuki, o salir bien parado de incendios.

Lo hizo porque sabia que no lo iba a poder esquivar.

En cuanto las llamas impactaron en el, Kakashi supo que cometió un grave error subestimando al Genin, debido al dolor ardiente e implacable que le aquejó por el aliento de fuego del Dragon Slayer.

La bola de fuego en la que se vio envuelto Kakashi estalló, formando un cráter enorme y humeante de ceniza, con Kakashi jadeando levemente en el centro, por la falta de oxigeno

-WOW.-Exclamó Natsumi.-Este es el poder de Naruto? Un dragón? Bueno, viendo su fuerza me lo creo.

-Jeh...Vaya, mira por donde.-Sonrió Sasuke desde su escondrijo.-Parece que no era tan inútil después de todo.

Kakashi se apartó hacia un trozo donde hubiese mas oxigeno, aunque la mayor parte del prado estuviera en llamas. Estaba con quemaduras leves y medias, pero se había sentido un gran dolor ahí, básicamente porque con su chakra aceleró la explosión para que no pudiese quemarlo mas.

Vio a Naruto sonreír...Iba a por todas de nuevo.

(con el gato y los otros dos Genin)

-Natsumi.

La rubia se giró, y vio a Kuro flotando al lado de ella.

-Kuro. Que pasa?

-Hay que ayudar a Naruto, Aye.-Dijo el con prisas.-El es fuerte, pero Kakashi es muy hábil, no sabemos quien ganaría, pero esto puede durar horas, y Naruto no lograría las campanas a tiempo.

-Pero se supone que es para...Un momento.

-Exacto, se lo he comentado antes.-Dijo el gato con alas, recordándole cuando ella y Sasuke se escondieron y el y Naruto hablaban entre ellos.-Le dije que era muy raro, y estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo que el pelearía para ver como había avanzado mientras lo entretenía para que yo os buscara. Quiere enfrentarnos y hay que luchar juntos.

-Una teoría interesante, bola de pelo.-Dijo la voz de Sasuke saliendo a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndoles.-Pero y si se equivoca? Puede que Kakashi tenga miembros de reserva y quiera ver quienes son aptos para formar un equipo.

-Naruto no tiene interés en ser ninja si lo comparamos con el de encontrar a Igneel.-Afirmó el Exceed.-Podéis quedaron los cascabeles y el probará el próximo año si le mantenéis informado de cualquier rumor que oigáis al salir de la aldea. Aye.

-Hm...A mi me convence.-Se rió el.-Vamos, Namikaze, vamos a ayudarle. Si es realmente un Dragon Slayer como los de las leyendas que me contaron de niño, vale la pena mi atención.

-Si.-Dijo ella.

-AYE SIR.-Dijo alegre el gato siguiéndolos.

(De vuelta a la lucha)

Naruto se lanzó a por Kakashi, el cual pasó por varios sellos.

Tigre. Caballo. Rata. Perro. Tigre.

-KATON(ELEMENTO FUEGO): BENIJIGUMO(ARAÑA CARMESÍ DE FUEGO).

Kakashí exhaló una nube de fuego que se deformó rodeando al Dragon Slayer, teóricamente impidiéndole el movimiento, y luego se transformó en una araña la cual atacó directamente al pelirrojo.

Naruto por su parte, ante el desconcierto de Kakashi, solo sonrió como antes de atacarle, dejando que la araña gigante le alcanzara e impactara, quedando el chico en el centro exacto del arácnido ígneo, en la zona mas ardiente y con mas calor del jutsu.

Kakashi estaba preocupado ahora, y mucho. No se suponía que debiera recibir el Jutsu. En que estaba pensando este chico? El no tenia el moldeamiento protector, además, al igual que con su aliento, los jutsus eran capaces de afectar a la víctima al tener chakra.

-HA. BUEN TRUCO.-Gritó Naruto asomando la cabeza por la espalda de la araña, como si no le pasara nada.

-QUE? COMO?

-Sorprendido? A mi el fuego no me afecta.-Dijo sacando su mano y cogiendo llamas de la araña como si fuera algodón de azúcar y mordiéndolas para comérselas, devorando a gran velocidad hasta finalmente aspirar y aspirar hasta haber consumido todas las llamas que produjo Kakashi, dejando solo las suyas.

-Gracias por la comida.

-Que...Como lo has..que ha...

-Te lo he dicho ya. Soy un Dragon Slayer, un mago entrenado y criado por un dragón, obteniendo así poderes y magia como los suyos. Igneel el dragón de fuego, un autentico dragón de fuego fue mi padre y mi maestro.-Dijo sonriendo.- MO ETEKI DAZO.

Fiel a su grito de guerra, que viene a significar ''ESTOY ENCENDIDO'', su cuerpo entero estalló en una gran llama como si fuera una antorcha, rodeándole una flamante aura de fuego mientras todas esas llamas se concentraban en sus manos en dos bolas compactas. De dichas esferas salió de cada una un largo cordón grueso de llamas agitándose como serpientes, que con un movimiento de manos se arremolinaron formando un látigo de fuego enorme y grueso, y se dirigieron hacia el en un movimiento de corte, dividiendo el aire a su paso.

-KARYU NO MUCHIBI(COLA DE LATIGO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO).

El latigazo fue ágil rápido y potente, que destrozó a azotes todas las rocas y troncos a su paso, aniquilando un par de Kawarimis de Kakashi para perseguirle, reduciendo cada objeto impactado a escombros humeantes. Justo cuando Kakashi aterrizó, una lluvia de Kunais rodeados de electricidad salió como misiles desde su derecha, y al esquivarlos por poco debido a su agotamiento, vio que era Sasuke.

Se vio eclipsado por una sombra sobre el, era Natsumi, con varios Shuriken en sus manos rodeados por el aura azul pálido del elemento viento en sus filos. Los arrojó como balas girando y gritó.

-SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU(MULTIPLICACION DE SOMBRAS EN SHURIKENS).

Cada Shuriken que lanzó, cargado con la naturaleza cortante del elemento viento, multiplicó su numero, creando una inmensa sombra.

Un monigote de practicas fue reducido al estilo sushi al dar Kakashi un Kawarimi. Habían trazado un plan en segundos?

No había tiempo para pensar, Naruto se aproximaba, y aun siendo siempre peligroso lo era en menor medida a larga distancia.

Sacó un Kunai de su bolsa con una nota explosiva y lo lanzó, clavándose a los pies de Naruto. No le dañaría la explosión, pero la onda expansiva, al ser un sello mejorado, lo lanzaría volando unos metros dándole unos segundos mas para reaccionar.

BOOOOMMM...

Efectivamente, la explosión no dañó al Dragon Slayer, pero la onda expansiva lo mandó hacia atrás como una bala. Pero Naruto sonrió con confianza.

-KURO.

-AYE.-gritó el gato saliendo de los arbustos que había en la dirección a la que volaba Naruto, y desconcertando a Kakashi. Que podría hacer ese gato.-TITAN.

A ese grito, Kuro estalló en un flash de luz, dejando su cuerpo al desvanecerse la luz, muy cambiado. Muy crecido y alto, y con los músculos de un fisioculturista, una figura digna de un Hércules, aunque su cara era la misma, dándole un aspecto algo cómico.

Cualquier tipo de risa desapareció de la mente de Kakashi al ver como se daba un estallido de humo en la ahora grande y clara mano de guerrero del gato.

PUFF...

Ahora tenia un gran zanbato, que con sus músculos y su gran fuerza, blandía sin problemas como un espadachín competente una espada bastarda.

Dirigió la hoja hacia atrás como un bate y en plano la impulsó hacia el Pelirrojo, que dió una voltereta en el aire, colocando los pies en la enorme hoja que lo catapultó como una bala hacia el.

Incluso a esa velocidad, Kakashi podría hacer algo. O eso creía hasta que...

-FUTON: RENKUDAN.-Gritó Natsumi, lanzando una bola de aire destructor comprimido el doble de grande que la que su ex hermano le lanzó antes a Kakashi. Pero en dirección a Naruto.

Que diablos pretendía?

-KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU.

Sasuke fue el que ejecutó un jutsu esta vez, Rodeándose su cuerpo de Chorros de llamas que se comprimieron en forma de dragones de fuego serpentinos y volaron en dirección al Renkudan de Natsumi tras Naruto.

Y cuando ambos iban a impactar a Naruto, Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban.

''OH MIERDA.''

La técnica ígnea incendió cada átomo de la esfera de viento antes de que esta se comprimiera un poco mas y...

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM...

Explotara en una gigantesca onda expansiva que aumentó lo indecible la velocidad del vuelo de Naruto, que además se puso en forma mas aerodinámica y extendió en forma algo curva hacia adelante el brazo para luego encenderse como antes similar a una antorcha de cuerpo completo, pero en color mas vivo y fuerte.

-KARYU NO KENKAKU(FILO DE ESPADA DE CUERNO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO).

El brazo entero en curva se incrustó en el abdomen y esternón de Kakashi, impactándole de lleno rompiéndole un par de huesos, y Naruto aprovechando para golpear con todas sus fuerzas con su puño en el costado del Jonin, mandándole a volar destrozando un par de arboles e incrustándose en una roca destrozándola en diminutas piedras por el impacto.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG...

-Mierda.-Siseó Sasuke al oír la campana.

-No llegamos a tiempo.-Se lamentó Natsumi.

-Moouu...Se quejó Kuro, volviendo a su tamaño habitual.

-Je...jejeje...JEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-Se empezó a reir Naruto, lanzándoles un par de piedras, una a cada uno de los genin.

Las interceptaron atrapándolas con la mano.

No eran piedrecitas.

Eran los cascabeles, Naruto los arrancó en ese ultimo golpe.

-Increíble.-Musitó la rubia.

-Naruto...-Comenzó Sasuke. Pero Kakashi le interrumpió viniendo con buen porte aguantándose las costillas.

-Buen trabajo, habéis logrado quitarme los cascabeles, ahora la pregunta, quien se los quedara?

-Ellos.-Dijo Naruto.-He tenido suficiente por ahora con esta pelea, y me interesa mas saber de Igneel que ser ninja. Mientras me mantengan informado de rumores que oigan al salir, no tengo prisa.-Dijo Naruto.

-NO.-Chilló Natsumi.-Yo no he hecho casi nada comparado contigo, Naruto. Tu te mereces la campana mas que yo.

-Como casi siempre, os equivocáis los dos.-Dijo Sasuke.-El mas fuerte de los tres soy yo sin duda(AN: Modestia, eh? XD), así que necesitáis mas de un jonin sensei o de experiencia. No tengo tanta prisa, esperaré a la próxima entrenando.

-NO, AYE.-Gritó Kuro.-Todos participamos, ne. Todos pusimos empeño, pasamos todos o ninguno.

-EXACTO. Lo habéis captado. Pasáis la prueba.-Dijo Kakashi con una ''sonrisa ocular(XD)''.-Y sois los primeros en pasar mi prueba.

-Creo...creo que no te sigo, Kakashi Nii-san.-Dijo Natsumi.

-Simple, el objetivo era enfrentaron para que no vierais el verdadero significado de la prueba. Debíais ver el engaño y captarlo: El verdadero significado es Trabajo En Equipo.-Explicó el sensei.- Los ninjas debes anticiparse a las anticipaciones y ver por debajo de la parte inferior. Aquellos que desobedecen las normas, son considerados basura, pero...Los que abandonan a sus compañeros...son una escoria mil veces peor que la basura.

-JEH.-Se rió el Uchiha.-Frases molonas ahora, espantapájaros?

-Dejame disfrutar mi momento de gloria.-Se quejó antes de alzar en pose molona el pulgar.-SE ACABÓ LA PRUEBA, Y LA HABEIS SUPERADO TODOS. A PARTIR DE MAÑANA, EL EQUIPO SIETE, EL EQUIPO DE KAKASHI, COMIENZA SU CAMINO Y SU TRABAJO.

-AYE SIR.-Gritaron todos, contagiándose de Kuro es su palabra clave.

-YOOOSSSHHHHH...-Gritó Naruto escupiendo fuego hacia los cielos.-ES ESO BUENO PARA TI, IGNEEL?

(En la torre del Hokage...)

-Santa mierda...-Musitó Kushina en shock.

-Igneel crió un arma de destrucción masiva en nuestro hijo.-Dijo Minato también en shock, deshaciendo la técnica en la bola y llevándose la mano a masajear el puente de su nariz.-Como arreglamos todos esos destrozos?

-Manda a Tenzo.-Dijo simplemente su esposa.

-Eso me recuerda por que me casé contigo, la inteligencia es sexy, y tu eres muy inteligente.-Se rió el.

Pocas horas después, en la reunión jonin se anunció que solo los equipos 8 y 10 habían pasado. La gente esperaba a Kakashi, que esta vez si tenia una excusa para tardar al llegar vendas en el tórax, aunque con un jutsu medico estaría bien mañana.

-El equipo 7 ha aprobado. Y si me pides que les haga otra prueba por el estilo alguna vez, Minato sensei, me dará igual que seas el Hokage y que se considere traición, te mataré yo mismo. O mejor, dejaré que lo hagan ellos.-Dijo Kakashi algo molesto.


	3. Primera mison fuera El dragon hacia Nami

edward kizaru: Tranquilo, eso fue porque tenia un mal momento para pensar XD pero tranquilo, lo haré mejor. Lo de los padres lo pondré en Omakes o flashbacks tras el arco de Nami no Kuni.

Richi 1991: Gracias, lo intento :)

Gajeel Redfox corssover Fan: Tenia que hacerlo, subestimar a un Dragon Slayer siempre acaba mal, sino observa Fairy Tail XD

Shadow Kurogane: Hago lo que puedo XD Pero gracias. Soy tan partidario del NaruHina como de otras tantas parejas interesantes. Aunque esta historia en concreto no será NaruHina(No han tenido tanto contacto, así que Naruto no es la inspiración de Hinata, pese a que la salvó) En todo caso serian amigos con derechos si me apetece montar un trio, pero no tendrán ningún romance. Me estoy pensando la pareja.

natiiiiiii: EXACTO...XDXD PERO NI ASÍ LLEGA PRONTO XDXD Gracias, hago lo que puedo.

SOUTA HELLSING SHUZEN: Debo aclarar el malentendido: Naruto no estuvo dos años odiando a Natsumi. Primero fue resentimiento un par de meses tras volver. Luego fue Neutral del todo durante seis meses en los que empezó a llevarse bien con ella y seis meses antes de graduarse eran amigos. Ahora aclarado esto, XD Tenia que poner la vena cabrona de Happy en alguien XDXD pero mas bastardo en algunos puntos XD. De Sasuke...En serio no te has dado cuenta? Es decir, es diferente del original, para parecerse a alguien mas en carácter. No te diré quien XDXD. Voy alternando habilidades de chakra y magia, para darle mejoras de uno con principios del otro en el futuro XD Disfruta.

Dark kurogane: Si, es una situación en algunos fics. Eso que dices fue un putadon, tranquilo, algo me inventaré en tu honor XD Cuando ponga los Omakes y flashbacks que dije.

crystal Coronello: Gracias, hago lo que puedo, aunque no sea muy rapido. En realidad si es un genio, pero tomó malas decisiones y se administró mal, dando paso a la negligencia. Por ello podré torturarle mas con el" No fue tu culpa. Si, si lo fue" XDXD Lo lei XD Aunque no recuerdo si comenté XD. No importa lo del coment, solo disfruta.

Seleina: Antes que nada, me encanta tu nueva imagen querida. Segundo, lo siento por la espera, tengo no tanto tiempo como quisiera. Disfruta ya sabes que te dedico buena parte del fic de Sorin y uno de mis planes, no?

Tenshi no Genei: Pues lee disfrutando XD Soy lento, pero genial.

Kyuto no Draconia: A que ahora no lo subo XDXD Es coña, aquí está.

RasenShuriken92: Thank you very much. There you have the new chapter.

Toaneo07 ver2.0: Hago lo que puedo XD

VizardTK: Como dije XD Hago lo que puedo, aun si soy lento. Lo de los padres, parece que en otros fics fue efectivo y dije, por que no probarlo? Si, tendrá pareja, pero mas adelante .

DnK: Aquí tienes XD Voy como puedo.

Por cierto, los mensajes no me van bien del todo y no puedo buscarlo, pero alguien me envió uno pidiéndome que no pusiera tanto humos como hice con Kuro. Bien, pues no puedo, Kuro es como Happy, y actúa como el dándole parte del encanto de Fairy Tail al fic. Lo siento, quizas en los momentos mas críticos no lo haga, pero en el caso de cosas sin caso de vida o muerte lo pondré.

Y otra cosa. La idea era actualizar otro fic hoy, pero lo haré mañana, ya que estoy algo enfermo ahora y me pondré en cuanto descanse unas horas(Estoy esforzándome con esto) Así que estad atentos, ya veis que si bien soy lento, no pueden detenerme MUAHAHAHA XDXDXD Aunque quizás no sea tan bueno(Me cuesta centrarme bien, pero mi bloqueo ya duró demasiado, así que hay que echarle valor)

Disfrutad

–

–

–

"Los enemigos son habiles en ver sus diferencias, pero incapaces de ver sus similitudes."

–

–

–

Kakashi, a parte de por el hecho de que aun tenia los huesos torácicos tocados(Los jutsus curativos eran solo para el campo de batalla, o el chakra ajeno podía dañar el cuerpo o este desarrollar resistencia) no solía enseñar jutsus directamente o estilos concretos. Por que?

Porque sus alumnos tenían capacidades muy distintas.

Sasuke tenia el fuego, y como el, el rayo, pero, a menos que quisiera ayuda en algo concreto, no podía ayudarle, o el no quería ayuda, los Uchiha siempre tuvieron sus propios métodos.

Natsumi estaba mas centrada en las enseñanzas de sus padres, aunque aun pudo ayudarle con los problemas de kenjutsu, pero ahora investigaba mas sobre como no descontrolarse con el Kyubi, cuyo poder iba aumentando, o mas bien recuperándose. No se podía mantener dividido y con ambas mitades en el mundo al biju, y Minato lo sabia al sellar por separado al zorro, por ello al volver a sellar el Yin en Kushina, lo hizo con un enlace, de forma que lentamente el Yin volvía a unirse al Yang en Natsumi, asegurándose de que aun cuando Kushina dejara de ser Jinchuriki y Natsumi tuviese al Kyubi completo, la pelirroja siguiera viva y la rubia preparada para albergar y controlar toda la fuerza del Kyubi.

Naruto, al ver en una ocasión el chakra rojo lo miró de forma rara. No con odio o resentimiento, de hecho, Kushina y Minato habían avanzado hasta ser neutrales para el, aunque neutrales recibiendo sarcasmos, no les odiaba, pero no se llevaban bien. No, miraba el chakra como si no supiera que pensar, como si fuera algo particularmente extraño, mas que por el hecho de venir de un demonio.

Naruto parecía tener un buen nivel en cuanto a su chakra su control y era competente en unos pocos jutsus. Su especialidad reveló que era el fuego, pero no era ninjutsu. Era magia enseñada por un dragón. La gente no le habría creído si no hubiesen visto como quedó Kakashi, y Minato y Kushina no hubiesen visto el examen.

El caso es que Naruto estaba muy tocado a ese día al llegar Kakashi, que tubo que llevarlo al medico tras llegar tarde y encontrárselo durmiendo y tambaleándose, además de tener algo de indigestión.

Natsumi aclaró que tuvo una discusión con Sasuke antes de que ella llegara(Llegó algo tarde al aclararle su padre sobre el hecho de que el Kyubi estaba completándose de forma lenta y segura para ella y su madre) y que Sasuke le lanzó un rayo y que Naruto se lo comió. Pudo hacerlo, pero...Hubo una gran explosión, Sasuke acabó herido, y Naruto estaba sin un rasguño, pero con un desgaste gigantesco de energía e indigestión.

Una vez estaba consciente, aunque aun zombificado como quien dice, el doctor aceleró la estabilidad de su estomago y le dio una infusión de un árbol antiguamente llamado corteza de Elfo(Nunca se supo porque).

Naruto se recuperó enseguida tras comerse un jutsu de fuego de Kakashi una vez activo del todo.

-Ma ma, Bueno, si ya no vais a seguir tratando de asesinaros...-Dijo Kakashi haciendo que los dos implicados desviaran su mirada.-Creo que sois demasiado inquietos para seguir con las misiones de rango D. Quizás una mayor os baje los nervios, no debería ser muy difícil.

Claro que no, como mucho serian bandidos y ladrones, y esos genin eran una jinchuriki, un Uchiha genio adicto al entrenamiento con técnicas extrañas de rayo y un tanque de asalto humano con poderes igneos que aseguraba que le enseñó un dragón y con predisposición a destruir. Y no nos olvidemos del gato. Ese gato lo humilló mucho con bromas e ignorándole además de vencerle en un pulso en un bar con esa habilidad de transformación suya.

Que podría salir mal?

Famosas ultimas palabras.

En fin, al llegar se toparon con el Ex Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, como siempre entre las solicitudes de ninjas para trabajos. El pobre se preocupó un poco al ver que Naruto y su equipo entraba en la sala. Era un buen chico, pero...A veces destrozaba las propiedades de los civiles.

"Que pidan un rango C, Que pidan un rango C..." Pensó el anciano. Si pedían un rango C tendrían que hacer la misión fuera de la aldea, y se preveían los destrozos, así que no tendrían problemas.

-Otra misión?-Preguntó Sarutobi con esperanza.- Bueno, tenemos pasear perros, capturar a...

-NO; ESE GATO NO.-Exclamaron los genin.

-Sarutobi-sama, en realidad querían, y he estado de acuerdo con ellos, solicitar una misión de mayor rango.-Explicó Kakashi, iluminándole la cara al Sandaime.-Creo que están listos para un rango C.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...-Exclamó el viejo, haciendo que todos pusieran cara de póquer con una gota en la nuca.-LO ESTABA ESPERANDO, ASÍ LOS DESTROZOS NO SERAN PROBLEMA, ADIOS PAPELEO, SI... QUE PASE TAZUNA.

Con los cuatro ninjas con una gota de sudor en la nuca, se abrió la puerta, y de ella entró un hombre viejo, no tan viejo como Sarutobi, pero igualmente viejo. Llevaba ropa simple de obrero, un sombrero de paja de viaje y bebía alcohol de una botella, resbalando unas gotas por su barba.

-Esta es la protección que he pagado?-Se medio burló medio decepcionó.-Un tarado oscuro arrogante-Dijo señalando a Sasuke, que le miró con molestia pero le ignoró.-Una rubia hiperactiva que tiene mas pecho que cerebro.-Dijo señalando a Natsumi, que se lanzó a por el, pero fue detenida por Kakashi.-Y un pelirrojo descerebrado y enano.

Naruto se lanzó a por el, alentado por Natsumi, pero Sasuke lo detuvo. Eso si, Sasuke recibió un par de puñetazos que lo mandaron hacia atrás, pero dos chunin bloquearon a Naruto, que los mandó a volar.

-No os preocupéis, lo detendré con mi técnica final de Taijutsu.-Dijo Kuro, saliendo de detrás de Kakashi que iba a detener a Naruto, y usando su magia para hacerse tan grande como Naruto y mas musculado, impresionando y dejando en shock a quienes no lo habían visto nunca hablar o crecer.-FULL NELSON.

Kuro pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas de Naruto y le realizó una llave de lucha libre para inmovilizarlo. Por alguna razón funcionó, y Sasuke aprovechó para devolverle los puñetazos.

-QUE DIABLOS TE CREES QUE HACES.-Le espetó Naruto.-KURO, SUELTAME.

-Te debía esos puñetazos. Y no lo ves con perspectiva.-Espetó Sasuke.-Crees que si te cargas al cliente antes de empezar tendremos mas misiones de rango C?  
>-Si quieres destrozarlo haz-lo después de cobrar.-Dijo Kuro.-Aye, después de eso no tenemos nada con el, ne.<p>

Todos miraron con impresión al gran gato negro humanoide que detenía a Naruto, aunque parecía que este se había calmado.

-Yo pensaba algo así, pero exponerlo así por el estilo...-Murmuró Sasuke.-Eres un diablo.

-Aye, Soy un gato, ne. Un Exceed.

-Kuro, puedes soltarme.-Dijo Naruto.-No lo voy a carbonizar...aun.

Kuro lo soltó y redujo su tamaño de nuevo, hasta ser el gato negro enano con pantaloncitos verdes bípedo de siempre. Miró con la misma cara feliz de siempre a Naruto y dijo.

-Podrías haberme sobornado con un pez. O haberme levantado hasta llegar a el y patearle, sabes? Incluso escupirle fuego, Aye.

-AAAGGGGGHHHH...SOY IDIOTA.-Gritó Naruto estirándose de los pelos y exhalando unas pocas llamas inofensivas con su grito.

-Aye.-Dijo Kuro sin discutir.

-Que grupo de locos me ha tocado para protegerme.-Se quejó Tazuna.

-Bueno, le aseguro que pueden con esto, Tazuna-san.-Dijo Kakashi.-Y si no, yo mismo fui capitán ANBU hace tiempo. No se preocupe, lograremos esta misión.

Tazuna solo gruñó en respuesta.

-No te preocupes, viejo borracho.-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

>(Horas después)<p><p>

-COMO QUE KAKASHI OS LLEVA A UNA MISION DE RANGO C?-Exclamaron Kushina y Minato(Que acababa de tomar un descanso) cuando Natsumi llegó a casa para empacar y les explicó la situación.

-Si, Creyó que estábamos preparados para algo mas, con lo duro que entrenamos por nosotros mismos y sus consejos.-Dijo la rubia.-Sarutobi estuvo de acuerdo y no discutió.

No estaban muy convencidos, pero tenían que ceder. No podrían protegerla siempre, como Hokage, Minato no podía sobre-proteger a su hija...Y Naruto se las apañaba bien. No podían impedirles ir, a Naruto menos al haberse independizado y librado de los clanes, y había hecho trabajos por el estilo antes de volver a Konoha.

Solo era una rango C, no?

Al salir de la casa, se despidieron con preocupación.

-Por si acaso, ten mucho cuidado, hija. Perdimos a Naruto que se fue por nuestra negligencia, no queremos que os pase nada, aun si no le gustamos.-La abrazó Kushina.-Cubríos el uno al otro.

-Si Mamá.

-Hija, cometí muchos errores. Hice enemigos...pero también causé y permití que Naruto se fuera. Pero por ello estas bien entrenada...Y el encontró alguien que le cuidó, crió...y entrenó como debería haber hecho. Sabemos que el puede con esto, ya lo ha hecho, pero aun si tu también puedes, ten cuidado, y vigila que el lo tenga también.

-Si, Papá. Os echaré de menos.

-Nos vamos ya entonces.-Dijo una voz masculina que reconocían.

Era Naruto, que estaba sentado en la valla esperando junto a Kuro. Habían barreras que impedían que nadie entrara sin autorización registrada, pero claro, Naruto seguía llevando su sangre, así que la barrera le dejaría pasar igualmente.

-Si, y Naruto.-Llamó Minato cuando el Dragon Slayer aterrizó.-Cuidaos mucho.

-Tened mucho cuidado.-Pidió Kushina.

-Si, si...despidió el pelirrojo empezando a caminar seguido por Natsumi y Kuro.-No problem, llevaremos al viejo a Nami no Kuni salvo y ebrio.

-No seria...sano y salvo?-Preguntó Kushina.

-Nah, con lo bocazas que es seguro que le acabamos arreando.-Dijo el gato parlante.- Pero estará tan borracho que podemos decir que se lo hizo el, ne.

-ERES UN DEMONIO.-Exclamó Minato.

-Are? Estas ciego?-Preguntó Kuro como si hablara con un niño.- Soy un gato, aye.

Vencidos verbalmente por un gato parlante. Realmente eso era un golpe para la autoestima.

-KURO, QUE TE QUEDAS ATRÁS.- Gritó Naruto ya a una distancia considerable, pues el y la rubia no se habían detenido.

-AHH...ME IBAIS A DEJAR.-Exclamó el gato, convocando un circulo mágico azul en su espalda que hizo aparecer en una luz brillante un par de alas blancas no muy grandes, pero que lo llevaron volando hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-Aun no estoy seguro de que no haya algo raro en el ramen.-Dijo Minato.

-Un gato volador no es normal.-Estuvo de acuerdo Kushina.

* * *

>(En la salida de la aldea)<p><p>

El anciano estaba bebiendo de su botella de Sake hasta vaciarla justo frente a Sasuke, que dormia contra un arbol. Esquivó a sus fangirls, pero...Tenia que llegar pronto aquí para ello.

-SASUKE-KUN.-Chilló una voz aguda casi estridente, asustando al viejo y erizando a Sasuke.

Una chica plana, frentona y pelirrosa con los ojos verdes.

"Mierda" Pensó el Uchiha. "Mierdamierdamierdamierda..."

-Sasuke-kun.-Llamó con una voz ahora mas normal la chica.-Te vi por aquí y...

-Sakura, deja-me en paz.-Espetó el.

-Oh, que divertido eres Sas...

-Si sigues así te va a demandar de nuevo por acoso, Haruno.

Ardiendo de rabia, Sakura se giró, y fulminó con la mirada a los tres recién llegados, dos genin y un gato, concretamente a la genin rubia.

-QUIEN TE HA PREGUNTADO, MONSTRUO.-Espetó la Haruno, haciendo que Natsumi se estremeciera ante esa palabra.-Seguramente lo quieres para ti, no? Que harás, usar tu brujería de demonio para atraerlo?

-YO NO TENGO INTERES EN SASUKE.-Espetó la rubia.

-Seh, claro, quien no estaría interesada en el?-Dijo la pelirrosa alzando la mano para intentar abofetear a la rubia por tal "blasfemia".

-Alguien con interés en como es alguien y no quien es.-Sugirió Naruto.

-Tu calla, Naruto no Baka.-Siseó.-Esta no es tu conversación. No se quien te crió, pero debió de ser un salvaje estúpido por acogerte, espero que esté mu...

No terminó la frase, y solo pudo gañitar por la falta de aire, cuando Naruto, ante la aterrada mirada de Sakura, la alzó por el cuello con una mano y empezó a apretar con fuerza, cortándole el aire y la circulación de sangre entre cuerpo y cerebro.

-Escuchame bien, zorra descerebrada sin utilidad.-Siseó fríamente en contraposición con las llamas que salían de su pelo y hombros.-Has acosado a Sasuke violando tres ordenes de alejamiento formales, tanto shinobi como civiles. Has insultado y atacado verbalmente como haces a menudo a la heredera de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, que solo siendo la hija del Hokage ya deberías lamer el suelo que pisa siendo una civil de baja categoría en cuanto a origen y primera generación shinobi. Y por encima de todo...No permito que escoria como tu mencione aun por accidente a Igneel.

La soltó dejándola caer al suelo de espaldas y pisó su caja toracica.

-Cough...gha...cough...No puedes...hacerme na...da...-Tosió.-Mi madre...está cof...en el consejo...Tendré tu...cha...cabeza por esto, y tendré a Sasuke...

-Dato curioso, hay varios ANBU de seguridad en estos muros que te han oído decir todo esto. Y te han visto tratar de atacarnos.-Señaló el pelirrojo ante la desconcertada Haruno.-La verdad, con esto podría matarte y vender a tu familia como esclavos y me aclamarían como a un héroe, mas viendo que tu y tu madre sois las únicas tan descerebradas como para dudas del Yondaime.

Naruto escupió un poco de saliva, o mas bien lava en la cara de Sakura, quemándole toda la zona de la cara expuesta al calor, y la dejó retorciéndose.

-No te estas pasando Naruto?-Preguntó Kakashi saliendo de la nada.

-Nah, con todo lo que han visto los ANBU seguramente la encierren hasta que volvamos.

-Y viendo como es de familia la madre hará una tontería igual y nos la quitaremos de encima.-Logró decir sonriendo la rubia sobre los gritos de la chica plana, que se quemó un poco las cuerdas vocales al colarse la lava por su boca y empezaba a perder la voz(Lo siento, pero la odio y molesta, no la necesito).

-SERE LIBRE.-Se alegró Sasuke, olvidando momentáneamente su carácter habitual antes de volver a lo de siempre.-Bueno, ya era una peste molesta, y el mundo se librará de un saco de carne débil o dos mas. Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Tazuna, misteriosamente seguía dormido en la puerta, durmiendo la mona.

-Despierta viejo.

-EHG, QUIEN? QUE?-Preguntó despertando de golpe.-QUIENES SOIS.

-Somos su escolta.-Explicó Kakashi.-Lo llevaremos de vuelta a salvo.

-NO NECESITO AYUDA.-Exclamó borracho perdido.-PUEDO VOLVER SOLO AL PAIS DE NUNCA JAMAS.

-Está borracho del todo.- Se quejó Natsumi.

-No hay problema, ne.-Dijo Kuro con una alegría calmada, como si no hubiese dificultad alguna.-Si al terminar la misión sigue o vuelve a estar borracho podemos cobrarle el doble.

-DEMONIO-Exclamó señalando al gato.

-Que no, que soy un gato.

-Dejad de jugar, que hay que ir tirando.-Dijo Naruto, andando tras Kakashi y Tazuna, que se tambaleaba, y con Sasuke al lado.-Cuanto tiempo sin acompañar a un borracho a casa, desde que volví a Konoha.

-Lo hacías a menudo?-Preguntó Sasuke.-Creí que mas que nada exterminabas bandidos.

-Nah, solo cuando el borracho era rico y tenia urgencia para cruzar zonas peligrosas con bandidos.

-Todo gira alrededor de aplastar bandidos, Aye.-Exclamó Kuro.

* * *

>(Unas horas después)<p><p>

El tiempo iba pasando, y con el mismo, el alcohol se fue purgando del sistema de Tazuna. El viejo constructor de puentes, pues a eso se dedicaba, empezó a molestar otra vez.

-De verdad estos tres enanos pueden protegerme?-Preguntó.-Aun no las tengo todas.

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, VIEJO.-Espetaron la rubia y el pelirrojo.

-Eres mas molesto medio sobrio que totalmente ebrio.-Gruñó Sasuke.-No quiero ni pensar como serás sin alcohol.

-Ara, ara.-Calmó Kakashi.-No se preocupe, Tazuna-san, son muy capaces, además, también estoy yo.

-No nos subestimes, viejo borracho.-Gruñó sonriendo el Dragon Slayer.-Me convertiré en el mas fuerte y encontraré al dragón Igneel. Esto no es nada en comparación.

-Encontrar a un dragón?-Se burló el viejo constructor.- BWAHAHAHAHAHA...Tu si que estas borracho, chaval, los dragones no existen.

Naruto gruño amenazadoramente, y estaba a punto de golpear y gritar al anciano, pero su ex hermana lo detuvo, agarrándole el brazo y negando con la cabeza.

Naruto se relajó y siguió el paso, aun cabreado.

-Tazuna-san, Naruto es algo susceptible con ese tema.-Explicó Kakashi.-Realmente no conviene provocarle.

-Pero si es verdad, no existen.

-Parece que si existen, o lo hacían hasta hace poco.-Dijo Kakashi ahora que los genin estaban algo mas adelante.-Naruto al parecer fue criado por un dragón, el llamado Igneel.

-Que? Y esperas que me lo crea?

-Yo tampoco lo creía...Hasta que le vi luchar.

-Lo que sea, a este paso si que acabaré en el país de Nunca jamas.

Nadie notó a dos oscura figuras observándoles desde las sombras de los arboles.

"Es el momento de la trampa" Pensaron ambas figuras.

Mientras tanto, el grupo siguió a lo suyo.

-Tazuna-san, vienes de Nami no Kuni, no?-Preguntó Natsumi.

-Hm? Si, y que?

-Bueno, en ese pais no hay ninjas, Kakashi-sensei?-Preguntó Ahora mirando al jonin de pelo plateado.

-No, en Nami no hay shinobis, aunque si en muchos otros lugares.-Explicó el sensei.-Muchas de esas aldeas tienen cultura y costumbres muy distintas a las nuestras. Y en cada una de las 5 mas importantes hay un kage, como es el caso de nuestro Hokage.

-Entonces el viejo Sarutobi fue uno? Ya no parece tan bueno.-Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, ten mas consideración.-Dijo Natsumi.

-Si, después de todo tu podrías ser un viejo inútil en un tiempo.-Dijo Sasuke con burla.

-SASUKE, TEE VOY A DESTROZAR.

-Sigue soñando, que es gratis.

-Venga, haya paz.-Exigió Kakashi calmándolos.-De todas formas, Natsumi, esto es solo una misión de rango C. No habrá ninjas enemigos, así que no te entusiasmes, Naruto.

-Mooouuu...

Mientras tenían esta conversación pasaron al lado de un charco. Kakashi y Naruto se fijaron brevemente ambos dos en el charco para luego seguir andando como si nada pasara.

Cuando todos estaban de espaldas, el charco empezó a transformarse, saliendo del agua una cabeza de persona para luego deformarse y pasar a ser un humano completo, cubierto en harapos y un traje militar, con una mascara de respiración, un guante de acero con garras y una bandana de kirigakure en la frente.  
>Dicho hombre dio un salto, dejando ver que en el charco, donde el estaba antes, había otro hombre igual, solo que con el guante en la otra mano, ambos unidos por una cadena.<p>

En el salto, rodearon a Kakashi con la cadena, y tiraron con fuerza, reduciéndolo a pedazos en un tiempo récord.

-Que?-Preguntó la rubia.

-COMO INFIERNOS...-Exclamó el Uchiha ante la sorprendida cara de Kakashi.

-Uno menos.-Susurró uno de los shinobi enemigos.

Ambos dos entonces ignoraron el estropicio que era el cuerpo de Kakashi y se lanzaron a por Natsumi, que no estaba preparada para esto, y siendo la primera vez, estaba helada de la impresión.

Sasuke entonces, saltó y agarrando un kunai, clavó la cadena en un árbol.

Al golpear a uno de los dos Kirinin, la cadena se soltó y quedaron libre, por lo que procedieron a atacar.

Pero Naruto si estaba preparado.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

Golpeó justo en la cara con un derechazo con el puño ardiendo al shinobi de la derecha, dando el efecto de un ariete en el rostro del enemigo, potenciado por la explosión llameante justo en la cara del mismo, mientras Sasuke luxaba al otro y lo golpeaba contra un tronco. Ese cayó, pese a ser resistente y necesitar varios golpes.

Naruto, por su parte tuvo al mas hábil, que lanzaba cortes con su garra, por el olor envenenada contra el Dragon Slayer.

-Karyu no...KAGITSUME(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO: GARRA IGNEA)

El pelirrojo lanzó en los riñones del shinobi una poderosa patada, similar al puñetazo de antes pero mas potente, tambaleando-lo.

-KARYU NO HOKO(RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO)

Bramando y rugiendo, de sus fauces salió una columna de fuego que impactó de lleno en el shinobi, pero este pudo resistir medianamente bien el abrasador calor de las llamas, deslizándose fuera el ataque...el forma de agua, deslizándose como una culebra hasta Naruto.

Los ataques se reiniciaron, mas fuertes ahora, pero estando herido también mas lentos. Esquivando, el otro shinobi se deslizó con su hermano, lanzando un ataque cruzado con sus guantes de garra envenenada, que no parecía que Naruto fuera a esquivar.

No lo parecía.

Pero el Dragon Slayer esquivó, golpeando el cráneo de cada uno como apoyo para saltar con ambas manos encendidas en llamas como antorchas.

-Las llamas de la mano derecha...unidas a las llamas de la mano izquierda...-Murmuró preparando su ataque.-Para una llama mas ardiente.

Alzó las manos sobre su cabeza ante la vista de los aturdidos shinobi, antes de bajarlas de golpe brusco, juntando los puños al bajarlos.

-KARYU NO KOEN(LLAMAS BRILLANTES DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO)

Se dio una explosión de llamas chocando dos esferas de fuego enormes la una contra la otra respondiendo a las ordenes y trayectoria de los brazos de Naruto, formando una esfera de fuego comprimiéndose en si misma como un infierno resplandeciente.

La explosión que disipó las llamas dejó a los dos oponentes KO con quemaduras extremas y humeando.

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado.-Dijo Kakashi saliendo de la nada.-Pero muy muy efectivo, bien hecho, Naruto, Sasuke.

-Jeje...No ha estado mal.

-Hn, no eran tan fuertes.

-Kakashi...pero ellos te...No espera, Kawarimi.-Se aclaró Natsumi, que logró desbloquearse.-Lo siento, me bloqueé por completo. No imaginé que seria...

-No importa, ahora estarás preparada y...

-Si, Ahora tu mente no será tan débil.-Se rió Sasuke.-No necesitamos a una gatita asustada.

-Que has dicho?-Gruño Natsumi.-No me subestimes, Sasuke.

-Hn...Lo que sea, pero sabes que es verdad.

-Es su primera vez en el campo real, Sasuke.-Dijo Naruto.

-Pues debieron prepararla mejor.

-Mejor que se prepare sobre la marcha a volverse como tu.

Las chispas de agresividad saltaron de los ojos de cada uno, siendo detenidos por la rubia.

-BASTA.-Gritó.-No os peleéis por mi culpa.

-Pff...Lo que sea.-Dijo el Uchiha yendo a recoger su kunai.

-No es tu culpa, Natsumi.-Dijo Naruto.-Es tu primera lucha contra ninjas. La primera vez que yo luche contra un shinobi me congelé cuando empezó a atacar. Me atravesó el hombro con su kunai, aun tengo la marca.

-Fue cuando lo del rescate de Hinata?

-La chica Hyuga? Creo que si, eran ninjas de kumo.-Divagó el.-El caso es que después de eso no volví a helarme, sabia que esperar y que debía hacer. Tu te has helado y no ha habido consecuencias. La próxima vez les apalearas en primera linea de fuego.

-Supongo...-Murmuró.-Gracias, Naruto.

-Hey, para que están los amigos? Venga, vamos, tenemos un borracho que interrogar.

"Vaya, después de todo lograron protegerme." Pensó el constructor. "Oh, mierda, ahora me van a interrogar."

-Como...Como supisteis de nosotros?-Preguntó uno de los ninjas, que Kakashi había atado.

-Gozu y Meizu, de Kirigakure, no? Estáis de broma? No ha llovido en semanas, y el cielo está despejado, que pintaba ahí un charco.-Respondió el jonin.

-Además, el área alrededor de vosotros apesta a sangre y veneno, necesitáis una ducha.-Gruñó Naruto.

-Si sabias que estaban ahi, por que les dejaste actuar.-Murmuró el constructor.

-Bueno, es cierto que podria haber acabado con ellos desde el principio, pero necesitaba aclarar algo.-Dijo Kakashi mirándole con su único ojo visible.-Necesitaba saber si iban a por nosotros, es decir, ninjas contra ninjas, o si por el contrario, iban a por usted, Tazuna-san.

-Ugh.-Gruñó retrocediendo un paso el anciano de Nami.

-Cuando vino a nosotros, Tazuna-san, solicitó una protección estándar, es decir, contra asaltantes, ladrones y bandidos, no mencionó nada de otros shinobi.-Expuso el jonin.-De haberlo sabido, la misión se habría calificado como rango B por lo menos. Puede que tenga sus razones, pero ese nivel de farsa no es aceptable. Estamos mas ayá del alcance de la minios.

-Siempre podemos sopesar las razones ahora.-Sugirió Sasuke.-Solo es un civil, tiene un conocimiento limitado de los procesos. Quizás se pueda hacer algo.

-Bueno...Hable, Tazuna-san.

Tazuna, ahora sobrio del todo, se relajó levemente y comenzó a contar la historia:

-Hace un tiempo que nuestro pais es tiranizado por un mafioso llamado Gato.

-El de industrias Navales Gato?-Preguntó Kakashi.-Bueno, es inmensamente rico, eso puede ser difícil.

-Si, y ese maldito enano bastardo usa su riqueza para gobernar con mano de hierro toda Nami con su ejercito de mercenarios.-Continuó Tazuna.-Puede que los haya mucho mas fuertes que estos dos. Con esto no estais obligados a seguir...Pero entonces a mi me mataran, y mi nieto y mi hija en casa odiaran por siempre a los ninjas de konoha. Cosas que pasan, no?

-Ah...-Suspiró el enmascarado pensando: "Las cosas pueden ser difíciles, pero también útiles. Naruto tiene mucho mas poder destructivo, su gato es mas fuerte que estos dos chunin, Sasuke tiene habilidades sin usar aun, y Natsumi no se bloqueará mas y está bien entrenada, además de tener el Kyubi. Puede ser una buena oportunidad."-Vosotros que pensáis?

-Yo no voy a echarme atrás ahora.-Afirmó Natsumi.-Están en muy mala situación, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Puede ser bueno para probar mis habilidades.-Sonrió con sorna Sasuke.

-Mo eteki dazo(Estoy encendido)-Sonrió Naruto mostrando sus colmillos.-Vamos a repartir leña.

-Bien, vamos entonces. La misión continua.-Declaró mientras Tazuna se ponía a cantar y bailar "VICTORIA", dejando dudas sobre si realmente estaba sobrio.-Dejaremos que Hokage-sama reajuste la misión como convenga al volver.

Tras eso El equipo llegó a la costa, y Naruto tuvo que pasar su peor infierno.

-Ma...Ugh...matadme...Por favor.

-Llevamos un rato así.-Gimió la rubia.-Como te has puesto enfermo de repente.

-Es horrible...se mueve...de un lado al otro...se mueve...Ughhagh...-Dijo con arcadas.-No volveré a subir nunca a un transporte...

Efectivamente, Naruto estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad por movimiento en un bote en el que es conductor remaba mientras los demás miraban atónitos al pelirrojo.

-Aye. Los transportes son lo peor para Naruto.-Declaró Kuro.-Es como si sus tripas lucharan consigo mismas.

-se mueve...no...

Este iba a ser un viaje laaaaargo...


	4. Chapter 4 Nami no kuni Otro DS?

HOLA GENTE. Primero de todo me disculpo si hay faltas o algo por el estilo, mi corrector está hecho polvo.

Segundo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Esto debería haber estado el miércoles, pero...Llevo pasando la semana en el veterinario. Mi gata, con quien pasé 16 años de mi vida contrajo un tumor grave terminal de hígado y un fallo multiorganico. Al final no quedó mas que sacrificarla. Naturalmente eso deprime. Y mas a mi, que no tengo mucho aprecio por los humanos, pero la muerte de una mascota y una con tanto tiempo a mi lado...Me afecta.

Así que este capitulo se lo dedico a ella. Nunca la olvidaré. Va por ti, Luna.

–

–

–

"Las cicatrices de mi pasado, Determinarán mi futuro."

–

–

–

Mientras Naruto seguía retorciéndose en nauseas y arcadas, lenta y parsimoniosa-mente(Para horror del mismo DS) la pequeña embarcación avanzaba por las oleadas aguas entre la espesa niebla.

-Que niebla mas espesa.-Murmuró Natsumi.

-Se mueve..Bruaggh...-Gruñó Naruto sin poder con su alma.- Es horrible...Vomito, vomito el alma...

El barquero solo ignoró a Naruto, ya que Kuro les explicó que una vez en tierra estaría bien, y contestó a Natsumi.

-Seguro que pronto veremos el puente. El país de la Hola está al comienzo del mismo, en la base.

Y era verdad. Al poco de decir esa frase, una gran construcción en proceso asomó entre el vapor y vaho de la niebla. Era un puente a medio construir. Y era enoooorme.

-Esa cosa es enorme.

-Si, y será mayor...-Dijo Tazuna.-Es la esperanza de Nami no Kuni.

Poco a poco, mientras navegaban, se fueron acercando al otro lado.

-Estaremos ahí pronto.-Anunció el barquero.- Tazuna, parece que hemos evitado la vigilancia, pero tomaré la ruta de la vegetación por si acaso.

-Bien, buena idea.

Viraron y colaron la barca por un túnel, claramente construido, para pasar lejos de la vista de los muelles entre la niebla.

Todos, salvo Naruto, que parecía tener un pie en la tumba, vieron el amplio paisaje de vegetación y manglares entre las aguas, ocultándolos de los muelles de la aldea fantasma, dándole una pincelada hermosa al ambiente.

Finalmente, el barquero los dejó en un muelle oculto.

En cuanto Kuro y Natsumi lograron arrastrar a Naruto fuera de la barca y este apoyó un pie en el suelo, tensó los músculos y saltó hacia adelante en un salto mortal, aterrizando en pie perfectamente, con una sonrisa entusiasmada en la cara y con los puños cerrados en llamas.

-HAHAHAHA...Ahora estoy mucho mejor...Mou Eteki Tazo.-Rió haciendo chocar sus puños.

-Baja la voz Naruto.-De dijo Kakashi tratando de calmarlo.-Podrías revelar nuestra posición.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, no huelo a nadie mas que nosotros en las cercanías.

-Los Hatake somos rastreadores entre otras cosas, Naruto, así que tengo tanto olfato como tu, tampoco huelo nada. Pero se que hay formas de ocultar el olor, además de poder aprovechar el viento para ello. Nunca sabes si alguien conoce trucos así.

-Nah, yo también pase mucho en situaciones así. Solo hay madera podrida.

Kakashi, que sabia esto también sonrió bajo la mascara. Buen rastreador y observador.

-Y si la madera podrida y la sal los ocultan?-Preguntó Sasuke. Un olfato así podría resultar útil.

-Aun habría un rastro entre la madera, aun si fuese tenue, y se notaria. Solo si llevaran mas de un día quietos aquí, pero aun si saben el camino no pueden saber el punto de llegada de la barca.-Respondió Naruto.

Sasuke asintió. Si, el se consideraba mas fuerte y hábil, así como superior, pero Naruto tenia experiencia mientras que para el era terreno nuevo. Por ello, hasta que pasara el peligro, reduciría en lo posible las burlas.

Por ahora.

-Ahora ya estáis por libre.-Anunció el barquero.-Buena suerte, Tazuna..

-Sehh...Super gracias.-Dijo este levantando un pulgar.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, con el bosque aparentemente en silencio excepto por el sonido de los pájaros en los arboles.

Una perfecta y equilibrada calma.

Sin ninguna sospecha.

FWOOSH.

CLACK

CLACK

Naruto lanzó unos pocos shuriken detrás de un arbusto.

-Oi, Que fue eso, Naruto.?-Preguntó Natsumi, de repente en guardia.

-He olido algo.-Dijo.

Eso era inquietante. Tenia un gran olfato, así que si había olido algo, definitivamente había algo. Pero sin no precisaba mas, era porque algo enmascaraba ese olor.

Muy probablemente un ninja enemigo.

Se acercaron, con cuidado y kunai en mano, listos para todo, y apartaron los arbustos.

Era un conejo blanco, en una pose ridícula esquivando las armas de Naruto y totalmente inmovilizado por el miedo.

-Ah, solo era un conejo.-Dijo Tazuna.

-Naruto, pobre conejo.-Reprendió la rubia.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó este recuperando sus armas y liberando al animal.

-Podríamos habérnoslo quedado para la cena, en.-Dijo Kuro.

-Tu no deberías, seria casi canibalismo.-Se burló Sasuke.-No has oído nunca la frase "Que no te den gato por liebre"?

-AHHH...ERES HORRIBLE, SASUKE.-Exclamó el gato.- DEMONIO.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA.- Le dijeron los tres Genin.

"Esto es raro. El conejo tiene el pelaje blanco, y Naruto efectivamente olió algo." Pensó Kakashi. "El pelaje de los conejos cambia según la luz del sol en las estaciones...Eso significa que alguien capaz de ocultar su olor lo mantuvo cautivo para realizar el Kawarimi."

Crack.

-Sangre y acero...-Musitó Naruto.

Entonces, Kakashi y el pelirrojo dijeron exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-AL SUELO.

FWOOOSSSHHH...

Una gran hoja de acero y hierro paso sobre ellos, cortando justo por donde hacia un momento habían estado sus cinturas.

Por suerte el aviso llegó a tiempo y se agacharon, esquivando el ataque.

A excepción de Kuro, que solo se quedó en pie sin inmutarse. Ser enano tenia sus ventajas.

CLANCK.

Un Zanbato enorme, de un solo filo, era lo que había sido arrojado. Se había clavado en un árbol por el filo, y un hombre había aterrizado de pie en la hoja, de espaldas a ellos y mirándoles de reojo. Vestía pantalones de camuflaje grises, calentadores y una mascara facial de vendas, con la bandana de la cabeza de forma lateral con un protector de Kiri.

-Bien, bien...No es el nukenin de Kiri, Momochi Zabuza, de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananinshu(Siete espadachines de la neblina)?-Dijo Kakashi, saludando informalmente.

Natsumi se puso en guardia, lista para no ser un lastre, empezando a sacar sus kunai, Sasuke se preparaba en pose inicial de Taijutsu Uchiha, y Naruto dobló la espalda, listo para saltar como una bala, mientras Kuro hacia crujir sus diminutos nudillos.

Pero Kakashi les detuvo colocando un brazo bloqueando su camino.

-Chicos, dejadme esto a mi esta vez.-Dijo con la otra mano en su bandana para destaparse el ojo.

-Bueno bueno, un honor encontraros aquí a los dos, figuras famosas.-Dijo en respuesta al saludo de Kakashi Zabuza.- Sharingan no Kakashi el ninja copia, y Salamander, el dragón de fuego.

"Sharingan?" Preguntó Sasuke. Podía ser que Kakashi tuviera sangre Uchiha? O era un implante. Sabia lo del "Ninja copia", pero no del sharingan.

-Salamander?-Preguntó en voz alta. Solo podía ser...-Ya tienes tu propio apodo, idiota.

-Como te sienta que te adelanten, Sasuke?-Se burló Natsumi.

-No os distraigáis.-Dijo el jonin, llamando su atención.-Y no caigas en sus provocaciones, Naruto. Proteged a Tazuna, Zabuza es demasiado.

Entonces, descubrió su ojo izquierdo, mostrando una larga cicatriz vertical y un ojo distinto. Rojo con tres tomoe alrededor de la pupila.

Un sharingan implantado.

Lo cual respondía a todas las preguntas.

-Tu, Zabuza, vas a luchar conmigo.

-Oh, el temible sharingan, que te permite copiar cualquier técnica con solo verla.-Dijo Zabuza.- Que honor. Sabes, en el libro bingo de kiri decía que has copiado mas de mil jutsus. Una amenaza de rango S medio. Pero estoy al día con las actualizaciones, sabes?

Eso lo dijo mirando al pelirrojo, que solo mostraba sus colmillos en una sonrisa salvaje.

-Naruto Dragneel, Salamander. Saliste en el libro bingo hace unos años. Un mercenario con poderes ígneos increíbles y habilidades como las de los legendarios dragones. Una amenaza de rango B medio.-Relató, sorprendiendo a Natsumi y Sasuke, ya que Kakashi ya lo sabia.-Siempre tuve curiosidad. Eres fuerte para alguien tan joven.

-He, y que dice de ti ese librito?-Se burló el DS.

-No veo por que decírtelo, mejor compra-te-lo si sales de esta vivo.- Replicó el jonin.-Pero no es probable. Debo matar a ese viejo, y vosotros estáis en mi camino.

Desapareció en un salto veloz, dejando ver un borrón por su movimiento, y cayó en pie sobre el agua, manteniéndose sobre esta en una posición de sello de manos.

-Ninpo(Arte Ninja).-Pronunció concentrando bastante chakra y convocando mucho vapor del agua.- Kirigakure(Niebla oculta).

El vapor se extendió y multiplicó, formando una muy extensa y densa niebla en la cual desapareció, mientras el blanco lo teñía todo y les entelaba la vista.

-Imagino que me atacará por sorpresa, tened mucho cuidado.-Dijo Kakashi.- Momochi Zabuza, es un maestro del asesinato silencioso.

Podría atacar desde cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, y mi sharingan no funciona de forma perfecta. Estad en guardia.

Entonces, desde todas direcciones, como un eco, se oyó la voz del asesino, de forma aterradora:

-Ocho puntos. Faringe, espinazo, pulmones, hígado aorta, yugular...-Dijo aterrando-les mas a cada palabra.- ...riñones y corazón. A cual de estos puntos queréis que ataque primero?

En ese momento, Kakashi realizó un sello de manos, básico, y los dos instintos asesinos chocaron, formando una densa aura de agresividad y muerte.

Casi helándoles el corazón, salvo a Naruto, que se entusiasmaba.

"Este...es el poder que reprime Kakashi-nii?" se preguntó la rubia, viendo tal fuerza pese a que Kakashi aun no hizo nada.

"Que poder...Creo que hicieron bien al hacerlo nuestro sensei." Pensó por su lado Sasuke.

"Mou eteki tazo(Estoy encendido)." Sonreía y pensaba salvajemente Naruto.

-Chicos, vigilad. Pero calmaos...-Dijo mirándoles claramente sonriendo.-No dejaré morir a mis compañeros.

PUF.

En ese momento, Zabuza estaba entre ellos, de espaldas al viejo Tazuna, con su gigantesca espada a la espalda.

-Se acabó.

Chok

ZAS.

Dos Kunai se clavaron en el pecho del nukenin al instante.

Uno lo manejaba Kakashi, que por sus extraordinarios reflejos se había movido al instante apuñalando al espadachín.

El segundo, para sorpresa de todos, fue de Natsumi, que había vigilado cada movimiento en la neblina esperando.

Fwosh...

El Zabuza resultó ser falso. Era un simple Mizu Bunshin. Otro Zabuza estaba tras Kakashi, moviendo su cuchillo gigante en diagonal ascendente.

Natsumi vio, mientras saltaba esquivando, con horror como su sensei era rebanado por la mirad...

FWOSHH...

...solo para disolverse también en agua. Era otro simple Mizu bunshin.

"Ha podido copiar mi técnica entre esta niebla?" Se preguntó shokeado Zabuza.

Una luz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, obligándole a esquivar alejándose varios metros del grupo.

Menos mal que lo hizo, o esa abrasadora columna de fuego lo habria incinerado.

A medida que dicho fuego se apagaba, vió como una pequeña llama salia de la boca de Naruto, apagándose y mostrando que había sido uno de sus ataques igneos.

" Salamander, realmente está a la altura. Ningun jutsu igneo podría ser como el aliento de un dragón de manera tan convincente."

Algo frio en su cuello le heló en su sitio.

Kakashi.

Aprovechando su salto de retirada se había colocado a su espalda con un kunai en su cuello.

-No te muevas.-Le ordenó el jonin de konoha.-Se acabó.

-Hmm...HAHAHAHAHA...NO TE ENTERAS?-Se rió el nukenin.-De verdad crees que se acabó? Ingenuo. Hace falta mas que imitarme como un mono para derrotarme. No será tan fácil.

En ese mismo instante, otro Zabuza apareció a espaldas de Kakashi, con un kunai en su cuello helándolo e invirtiendo los papeles mientras el Zabuza acorralado se disolvía en agua.

-OTRA VEZ?-Se quejó Naruto.

Kakashi les dijo con la mirada que no intervinieran y esquivó un tajo de Zabuza, pero este lo mandó contra el agua de una patada experta.

Su Taijutsu era muy bueno tambien.

-Muy bueno, tratando de cubrirte con el agua.-Dijo Zabuza, en cuanto Kakashi asomaba la cabeza.- Pero fue un gran error. Suiton. Suiro no jutsu (Prisión de agua).

Ante este canto, el agua se acumuló y formó una esfera encerrando dentro de si a Kakashi.

"Mierda...Es mas fuerte de lo que creí."

-No es nada personal, pero voy a mataros, Genin.

Realizó un sello de mano, y justo frente a los Genin, en el agua, se generó un Mizu Bunshin que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Miraos, llevando las bandanas como ninjas de verdad. Solo alguien con numerosas experiencias de lucha o vida o muerte debería llevar algo así.-Dijo el Bunshin.-Solo Salamander cumple ese requisito. Por lo que a mi respecta, solo cuando estas en el libro bingo mereces llamarte ninja.

-DEJA DE INFRAVALORARNOS, IMBECIL.-Gritó Naruto impactando su puño en llamas contra el estomago del clon.- KARYU NO TEKKEN.

El clon salió volando e impactó de espaldas contra un árbol. Por suerte, los Mizubunshin, a pesar de no poder alejarse mucho, solo se disipan si el usuario deshace el jutsu o si mueren.

El Bunshin lanzó su Zanbato con fuerza a Naruto, pero este esquivó agachándose a cuatro patas.

-KURO.

-AYE. TITAN.-Exclamó el gato, creciendo hasta tener de nuevo su cuerpo de guerrero hercúleo y agarrando el Zanbato.

-SASUKE, PREPARA BATERIAS. NATSUMI, PROYECTILES.

-Hm...Lo que sea.

-HAI.

-NO SEAIS IDIOTAS. HUID CON TAZUNA. MIENTRAS ME TENGA ASÍ NO PUEDE SEGUIROS, Y EL BUNSHIN NOI SE PUEDE ALEJAR MUCHO.

-Y entonces te matará y nos seguirá y estaremos peor. DE ESO NADA.-Exclamó la kunoichi rubia, con los ojos ahora rojos y de pupilas afiladas y con una neblina de chakra rojizo empezando a salir de su piel.-VAMOS A PARARLO AQUÍ Y AHORA.

Naruto entonces salió disparado como una bala, siendo un mero borrón de velocidad para lanzarse contra Zabuza. Naturalmente, este no solo tenia kenjutsu, así que, al ser de agua podía ignorar mejor las llamas n los puños y patadas de Naruto, y desviar como podía y devolver los golpes.

-KARYU NO KAGITSUME.-Gritó Naruto, lanzando una patada en llamas contra las costillas de Zabuza. Este paró con el antebrazo el golpe, impresionado por la fuerza tras el mismo, y girando la cadera le impactó a Naruto en la cara.

Este empezó a caer hacia atrás, y aprovechando eso, colocó las manos en el suelo al caer girando en el aire encogiendo las piernas y el cuerpo. Encendió por completo sus piernas y estiró con toda su fuerza todo su cuerpo de golpe en una doble patada ascendente.

-KARYU NO KAZAN.

Zabuza clon, por ese golpe, muy dañino, que rompió su mandíbula de agua(Y no podría curarla al ser un clon fisico), fue enviado cerca del agua.

Kuro tenia su espada, pero al ser a imagen de su original, al tener mas agua pudo crear un segundo Zanbato.

-KARYU NO HOKO.

Una nueva columna de fuego, mas grande y notoriamente mas caliente y brillante que la anterior, se disparó hacia el.

Esto empezaba a ser divertido, tanto para Zabuza clon luchando, como para el original verlo.

El bunshin pasó por una inhumanamente rápida serie de sellos de manos.

-SUITON: SUIRYUDAN(ELEMENTO AGUA: DRAGÓN DE AGUA).

El agua frente a el se arremolinó en un torbellino que pasó a ser una columna serpenteante. La misma cambió para formar un alargado dragón oriental de agua.

Dicho dragón embistió contra el rugido igneo de Naruto, apagándolo y evaporándose, sorprendiendo a Zabuza por ello. El agua debería tener clara ventaja: Cuanto poder había puesto el mocoso en eso?

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS.-Gritó Natsumi.

La rubia salió disparada catapultada desde un árbol con sus piernas reforzadas por el yoki del Kyubi.

Dio un zarpazo con las garras brillando en carmesí.

Clank Shink.

Las Garras chocaron contra el plano metal de la espada, y Zabuza clon la mandoó hacia atrás de una patada.

Natsumi ya contaba con esto, y tal y como dijo Naruto, mandó una gran andada de Kunai a Zabuza bunshin.

Kunais que emitían un brillo rojizo.

Sospechando, el clon mandó varios kunais a interceptarlos. Mala idea.

En el momento en que sus kunais chocaron con los rojos, estos explotaron, cada uno como un barril lleno de gasolina y notas explosivas.

BOOOOOOMMMM...

El agua explotó también, formando un cráter en el agua que creó olas grandes y agitadas al desaparecer.

El clon usó un kawarimi, así que salió intacto, solo que ahora estaba muy lejos de los Genin o su original.

-Vaya mocosos molestos tienes Kakashi.

-NO SOY UN MOCOSO, SOY UN GATO, AYE.

Zabuza, al girar la cabeza vio al gato humanoide súper musculado cargando su replica de Zanbato cortando en vertical hacia el en un hachazo. Pero no caminaba en el agua, volaba con dos alas blancas.

"Pero que coj..."

No tenia tiempo para pensar en ello. Llevó su mano restante a la caza y atrapó la musculosa muñeca del gato así como el mango de la espada, bloqueándola de avanzar gracias a usar su chakra para obtener mas fuerza.

PUF.

En un estallido de humo, el gato se redujo a su forma pequeña habitual, pero aun con alas, mostrando que antes a su espalda estaba Sasuke, que sonreía divertido y sádico con el cuerpo en electricidad y con las manos iluminadas en bolas eléctricas de rayos blancos y dorados.

El Exceed agarró a Sasuke por su espalda, haciéndole flotar y este agarró el mango de la replica de agua del Zanbato.

-DESCARGA, HAHAHAHA.-Gritó.

Un trueno se oyó, mientras un rayo considerable y aparentemente natural tronaba. Pero no era natural, porque el origen fue Sasuke, y tras recorrer e impactar toda el agua de la laguna se alzó tronando al cielo.

-AGHHHHHH...-Gritó Zabuza, que al des-concentrarse deshizo la técnica del bunshin y luego la prisión de agua.

Por suerte, el denso chakra en la esfera de agua había protegido a Kakashi del relámpago.

Kuro se llevó a Sasuke de vuelta a tierra mientras Zabuza se tambaleaba levantándose en el agua.

-Hehehe...bueno, muy bueno. Esa era la "Batería", eh, Salamander? Y los proyectiles y tus llamas distrayéndome a mi y a mi clon para que preparara el golpe.-Dijo riéndose bajo las vendas y agarrando la espada.- Muy bueno realmente. Va a ser muy divertido mataros.

Hondeó la espada, listo para lanzarla contra ellos como al presentarse cuando...

Clanc.

La hoja se vio detenida por la placa en el guante de Kakashi, la cual se rompió un poco hiriéndole, pero era un daño menor.

Kakashi le miró a los ojos, con su Sharingan girando furioso mirándole detenidamente.

-Muy buen movimiento chicos. Ahora no volveré a subestimarle.-Dijo el jonin de Konoha.-Vamos a ponernos algo salvajes.

Ambos pasaron por una veloz e inhumana serie de sellos.

-SUITON, SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU.

Ambos dos conjuraron un dragón de agua, mas grande que el que usó el clon contra Naruto, chocando ambos en una explosión que rompió el agua.

La onda expansiva casi hizo volar a Kuro, mientras los genins y el viejo retrocedieron un metro por el poder.

Y Zabuza acabó muy confuso.

Empezó a correr, caminar girar.

Pero Kakashi lo copiaba todo.

Hasta sus pensamientos. Y entonces se desconcertó al ver su propia sombra tras su enemigo. Momento que este usó para copiar la técnica que iba a usar y usarla contra el.

-SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU.

Toda el agua presente se arremolinó en un torbellino de gran presión y fuerza, que arrancó arboles de raíz y destrozó rocas avanzando implacable hasta impactar dejando a Zabuza con la espalda contra un árbol medio knockeado.

Tres Kunai se incrustaron en su carne, paralizándolo.

-Tu...Ese ojo ve el futuro?-Preguntó.

-Si, y tu vas a morir.

CLACk.

Dos agujas volaron desde algún lugar y se clavaron atravesando el cuello de Zabuza, que cayó inerte.

-Tu lo has dicho.-Dijo un shinobi en un kimono, enmascarado con una mascara de porcelana blanca y plana y el pelo recogido al aparecer de la nada.- Está muerto.

Kakashi bajó al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza con un shunshin y tomó su pulso.

-Si, está muerto. Eres un Oinin de Kiri, verdad?- Preguntó.

-Muy bien informado. Si, llevaba un tiempo tras Zabuza, gracias por ponérmelo a tiro.

Kakashi se alejó y el Oinin tomó el cuerpo.

-Por que hueles como si tratases con el a menudo? Hueles como si hubieseis estado a menudo en el mismo lugar.-Preguntó Naruto.

El cazador se sorprendió, pero en vez de responder huyó con Zabuza en un largo y veloz shunshin.

-Debe de ser su cómplice. Una muerte aparente.-Dijo Kakashi tapándose el ojo mientras empezaba a tambalearse.-No podrá moverse en un tiempo, pero volverá. Hasta entonces...estamos a salvo.

Y entonces cayó al suelo.

* * *

>(Un rato después, ya en casa de Tazuna)<p><p>

-En serio estas bien, Jonin-san?-Preguntó la belleza morena, Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna.

-Hai, solo es un agotamiento casi completo de chakra. Estaré bien en una semana.-Dijo este sonriendo con los ojos tumbado en la cama.- Estaremos bien de todos modos hasta dentro de tres. Por lo menos.

-Deberías aumentar mas tus reservas de Chakra, Kakashi.-Reprendió Natsumi.- Tu sharingan es inútil si cada vez que lo usas te quedas así.

-Como lo obtuviste, ya de paso?-Exigió Sasuke. No podía tolerar que un ojo de su familia fuese robado.

-Uchiha Obito. Murió en la ultima guerra contra Iwa. Al borde de la muerte me entregó este ojo como regalo, por mi ascenso a jonin y de despedida.-Relató, relajando a Sasuke. Si fue voluntariamente donado, y en una situación así, entonces estaba bien.- Voy a tener que entrenaros mas. La habilidad de su cómplice indica que es muy fuerte. Sabéis escalar a los arboles solo con chakra, no?

Los tres asintieron.

-Bien, os enseñaré a caminar por el agua, y cuando lo dominéis entrenaré vuestro Taijutsu, eso mejorará vuestros reflejos y habilidad.

-Oi, yo ya se caminar por el agua.-Dijo Naruto.- Lo que realmente necesito es mejorar mi Dragon Slayer.

-Bien, entrena-te en ello, pero asiste igualmente a las clases de Taijutsu, mejoraran tus golpes igneos.

-Okay.

* * *

>(Salto temporal: Tres semanas después, en el puente)<p><p>

Historia resumida? Los tres genin hicieron exactamente lo que les dijo Kakashi, además de entrenarse a sus propias maneras.

Un día, tras llegar a la casa tras entrenar, Inari, el hijo de Tsunami había entrado en modo emo trágico y a lloriquear sobre lo dura que era la vida y que no sabían que era sufrir.

Naruto le estampó la cara contra la mesa y le habló como siempre fue ignorado hasta encontrarse con Igneel que al final desapareció.

Posteriormente una parte del bosque seria destruida. Quemando su rabia, Naruto desarrolló un nuevo ataque.

Días después, cuando todos estaban en el puente, Salvo Naruto, que se durmió entrenando, e Inari había salido de su modo depresivo.

Debido a ello se lanzó contra dos espadachines mercenarios de Gato para salvar a su madre.

Naruto los dejó fuera antes de que rozaran al niño siquiera.

Y ahora...

Mientras tanto...

Sasuke peleaba contra Haku, el cómplice aprendiz de Zabuza.

El cómplice era rápido. O rápida por la voz. Tanto como el, ambos usando chakra para mejorar tanto como podían su velocidad. Y eso que Sasuke usaba también sus relámpagos para moverse mas rápido sin necesidad de viajar las ordenes de su cerebro por sus nervios, solo con su poder.

Clank...

Shin..

Y claro, ese tipo salvaje recién aparecido entreteniendo a Natsumi, de forma que esta no podía ayudar.

CLINCK.

-Eres bueno.-Alagó la cazadora al chocar una vez mas sus kunai.- Pero tienes dos desventajas.

-Oh, si?

-Si, la primera es que estamos rodeados de agua y ya vez que con mi velocidad no te ayuda con tus rayos.

Era verdad, aunque a Sasuke le doliera. Los únicos rayos lo bastante rápidos para darle serian los mas fuertes, y tardaría en cargarlos demasiado como para que ella no le venciera.

-Y segundo: Tengo ocupada tu mano derecha, mientras que a mi me basta con una mano.-Explicó empezando a pasar por sellos de manos con una sola mano.

"MIERDA."

Un montón de agujas de hielo se alzaron del agua del suelo tras Haku y Sasuke, en una cúpula de muerte.

-Se acabó. Sensatsu Suisho.

Al saltar Haku rápidamente esquivando, Sasuke vio que no podría escapar. Realizó un único sello con una mano y dijo:  
>-KAI: KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU.<p>

Un chorro enorme de llamas en una bola de fuego empezó a salir de su boca mientras empezaba a girar sobre si mismo, cerrándose en una cúpula de fuego que fundió las agujas y evaporó parte del agua de donde estaba.

-HIBAN KAITEN(Giro del fuego).

Una vez las llamas se disiparon, Sasuke estaba totalmente intacto.

-Un solo sello de una mano para un Gokakyu perfecto? Increíble. Y uno autentico. Mereces ese símbolo, Uchiha, y creí que eras un timador.

-Por mis rayos? Es algo experimental aun, así que no diré mucho. Pero no he hecho un solo sello de una mano.-Sasuke, sonriendo, sacó la lengua mostrando siete sellos en miniatura de sellado tatuados en la lengua.-Sellé una serie de katon por si no tenia tiempo o manos disponibles, solo liberé uno de los sellos.

-Astuto. Es interesante. Esto probará mi utilidad como herramienta de Zabuza.

-Herramienta?

-Si...

Haku procedió a contarle sobre la purga en Mizu no Kuni, su familia, Zabuza encontrándole y cuidándole y dándole un propósito.

-Que tontería.-Dijo Sasuke en respuesta.

-QUE?-Preguntó esta indignada.

-No importa como lo mire, no eres una herramienta, eres un humano tratando de pagar una deuda a quien ve como una figura paterna.-Declaró Sasuke.-Eres su hija mas que su instrumento. Vive tu propia vida y si quieres seguir pagando, ayuda-le cuando lo pida y punto.

Haku decidió pensar en esas palabras. Pero antes debía completar su misión.

Natsumi, por otro lado tenia problemas.

Ese pesado era muy muy bueno.

Su forma de moverse era muy similar a la de Naruto, pero a la vez distinta. Ademas, no se parecia en nada a el. Vestía pantalones como de ANBU, pero de color amarillo blanquecino, y una casaca verde. Su pelo largo y puntiagudo como picos o espinas era de color gris metalizado natural, y casi pensó que era un Jinchuriki por sus ojos rojos de pupila afilada. Pero no se sentía ningún yoki en el. Era humano.

Aunque eso podía ser discutible al ver que sus Kunai y explosiones no le afectaban. Hasta rebotaban.

-Eres buena esquivando, rubia.- Se reía.- Pero esto es lo mejor que tienes? No me explico como Salamander te aguanta en su equipo.

-CALLATE PESADO. Y POR QUE AYUDAS A ESTOS DOS Y A GATO?

-Heh? Yo no les ayudo. Le birlé la cartera a uno de los mercenarios y me topé con la momia(Zabuza) diciendo que volvería a toparse con Salamander, y dije que yo vendría también. Dijo que no iba a compartir el dinero y respondí que solo quería luchar, ni siquiera estoy con Gato.

Este tipo era muy problemático. Que quería con Naruto? Solo luchar?

No tubo tiempo para seguir haciéndose preguntas, esquivó un poderoso golpe que al impactar contra el hormigón del suelo lo perforó y agrietó.

El pelimetalico usó el puño en el suelo de apoyo y giró el cuerpo en una patada circular, con la pierna transformándose.

En una espada enorme de doble filo. Con dientes de sierra moviéndose velozmente por el filo.

De nuevo Natsumi se vio obligada a esquivar.

-Ha, muy buena esquiva de nuevo. Pero eso es todo?-Preguntó enderezándose de nuevo.- Y tu eres la hermana de Salamander? No pareces servir para mucho mas que esquivar.

Eso le tocó un nervio a Natsumi. Porque desde que empezó a luchar contra este tipo se sentía así: Inútil. Sus ataques no sirvieron de nada, y menos mal que entrenó mucho taijutsu mejorando su esquiva, que era lo único que podía hacer, o estaría muerta ya.

-No se que habilidad rara es esta...PERO TU YA ME TIENES ARTA. GRAAOOOOAA...

Con un rugido que resonó por todo el puente, haciéndolo temblar levemente, el cuerpo de Natsumi empezó a emitir yoki rojo.

Sus colmillos se alargaron y sus uñas se volvieron garras.

Sus marcas de bigotes se hicieron mas gruesas. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos de pupila afilada mientras su contorno se marcaba en negro.

Y el chakra/yoki era muy denso y burbujean-te, formando un manto similar a un zorro con una sola cola.

-GRAAAA...

POOMMMM.

En un estallido de velocidad dejando solo un desenfoque rojo, Natsumi se había abalanzado sobre el enemigo y había impactado con gran fuerza su puño en su cara, abollándola por el impacto y mandando varios metros a este hacia atrás, solo para romper el borde del puente y caer, rompiendo ruidosamente una columna rebotando y rompiendo el agua.

Este, lanzó una cadena y subió de nuevo al puente, sonriendo y con apenas una leve marca y un hilo de sangre en el labio.

-Hehehe...Eso estuvo mejor, rubia. Ese golpe dañó a través de mi Tetsu no Uroko(Escamas de hierro). Puede que realmente seas divertida hasta la llegada de Salamander. Incluso rivalizar con el como plato principal. VAMOS.

En respuesta, se vio agarrado por una mano enorme de chakra rojo después de que Natsumi le señalara. Luego, esta tiró de el y cargó el puño lista para perforarle.

El chico no se amedrentó, y retrocedió la cabeza y formó un pico de metal en su frente.

PAGGGG...

El puño de Natsumi dio de lleno en el cráneo de su enemigo, pero el cuerno que este formó perforó su puño.

Estaba muy dañada, pero al retirar el puño el yoki la sanó.

-ESTO NO ACABA.

El brazo del pelimetalico se volvió un ariete, golpeándola de lleno, pero esta solo rompió el ariete y procedió a golpearle de vuelta.

De vuelta con Sasuke, las cosas no pintaban muy bien.

Haku, contra las cuerdas, usó su Makyohysho, su técnica secreta, rodeándolo con espejos de hielo.

Luego se introdujo en los mismos. Y empezó la masacre.

Haku, con una conexión con su chakra en un pseudo jutsu espacio temporal que aumentó lo indecible su velocidad empezó a lanzar senbons asesinos desde todos los ángulos.

Sasuke, que había desbloqueado el sharingan, había seguido sus movimientos, pero no podía acertarle con sus rayos, y el fuego apenas rozaba sus ropas. Solo logró quemar los bordes.

Probó a atacar los espejos, pero era inútil. Su alta cantidad de condensación de chakra hacia imposible destruirlos con la electricidad, y los mantenía demasiado fríos como para fundirlos con sus jutsus katon.

-Es inútil. Esta técnica la recree de mi clan perdido. Se dice que solo el calor del fuego de un dragon puede fundirlos.-Dijo preparando sus senbon de nuevo.-Naturalmente hay otras formas de vencer, pero no hay ni una a tu alcance.

"Jamas pensé que diría esto, pero necesito al idiota."

Justo en ese momento...

Fiiiiuuu...

CRASH.

-NARUTO DRAGNEEL. HA LLEGADO.

Efectivamente, Naruto de alguna forma había saltado desde las olas hasta el centro de la cúpula de espejos tras correr sobre el agua un par de kilómetros hasta allí.

Naturalmente no saltó tanto, Kuro le ayudó al final del salto volando.

-Justo a tiempo. Estos espejos no se funden y mantienen una técnica espacio temporal.

-Es inútil. Para fundirlos hace falta el fuego de un dragón.- Relató Haku haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-Ya veo. Sasuke, estas muy tocado ahora. Echa-te cuerpo a tierra y descansa.

Y era verdad. Aunque Sasuke no quería reconocerlo, tenia varios cortes medianos, senbon en varios lugares haciéndolo semejante a un puercoespin y el hielo le estaba causando una hipotermia.

No le gustaba sentirse inutilizado. Sabia que era el mas hábil del equipo, y que era mas fuerte que Natsumi y podía ser mas fuerte que Naruto, pero sus habilidades habían sido prevenidas y negadas en este caso.

-Solo haz-la pedazos. No vale la pena que yo me esfuerce.-Gruñó Sasuke tumbándose.

-Si, si, lo que sea.-Restó importancia el pelirrojo.

-Salamander el dragón de fuego, no?-Preguntó irónica Haku.- Eres famoso por tu fuego, pero no eres un dragón. Solo eres una cerilla ante mi hielo invernal.

-Hielo invernal mi culo, solo eres escarcha.

-Qu...QUE? Como ME has llamado, tragafuegos de circo?

-Ya me has oído, frigorífico parlante.

-Mechero barato.

-Muñeca de nieve.

-Estufa sin gas.

-Cubito fundido.

-CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ.-Gritó Sasuke.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Haku dijera:

-Esto se siente familiar de alguna manera, no?

-Si, como si alguien lo hubiese hecho antes. En fin...-Dijo colocándose en pose.-SE ACABÓ, VOY A FUNDIR ESTE HIELO HAAAAAAAA...

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a arder en llamas, resplandeciendo y ardiendo como una antorcha humanoide.

Lo que asustó a Haku, fue que, incluso a través de la gruesa capa de chakra extra denso que mantenía siempre fríos los espejos de hielo, dentro de uno de los cuales estaba, podia sentir el calor abrasador de las llamas.

El Uchiha estaba tumbado, y al ir el calor hacia arriba no se vería afectado, pero ella era otra historia distinta.

Imposible, el fuego no podría fundir el hielo. No era un...

Un momento...Era eso una gota de agua? Desde el hielo? SE ESTABA FUNDIENDO.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya que Naruto colocó la pierna izquierda adelante, tocando la mano derecha mientas alzaba la mano izquierda, y todo el fuego y calor se centraba en sus manos mientras seguía produciendo llamas como un sol y hacia que se centraran en sus manos condensadas en fuego amarillento y naranja rojizo.

-Yo fui entrenado por Igneel, el dragón de fuego, un autentico dragón, que me enseñó esta magia. Magia Dragon Slayer.-Reveló Naruto.- Metsuryu Ougi: GUREN, BAKUENJIN(Técnica final matadragones. Espada llameante explosiva del loto carmesí)

Girando sus brazos hasta chocarlos, provocó que todo el fuego surgiera en cortes y cuchillas de puro fuego concentrado, formando por un momento un loto de fuego que rodeó todo su cuerpo, con cada "Pétalo" siendo un movimiento de las destructoras lenguas de fuego, derritiendo y destruyendo cada espejo, destruyendo la técnica y abrumando a Haku con el calor de las llamas.

-AHHHHHHH...

Crack.

Su mascara se rompió por un impacto explosivo de las llamas, que convirtieron su ropa en harapos, y toda el agua a varios metros se había evaporado, dejando marcas arremolinadas de quemaduras en el suelo.

-Asombroso. Lo reconozco.-Murmuró Sasuke.

-Co...como...Aun con llamas de dragón...-Musitó Haku a punto de perder la consciencia.-Como me has acertado. Por que...no pude escapar con mi jut...su.

-Tenias un pseudo Jutsu espaciotemporal, no? En vez de teletransportarte o desplazarte entre espacios te da velocidad similar a la de la luz. Pero te limita todo es espacio a dentro de la cupula.-Le dijo Naruto.- Una vez dañada o destruida te ves paralizada al presentir tus sentidos que no te puedes desplazar. Tu error fue dejarme atacar.

-Ya veo...Te he fallado, Zabuza-sma. No...-Dijo perdiendo el conocimiento.- Padre...Uchiha, tenias razón.

Y entonces se derrumbó en la nada de la inconsciencia.

Mientras, con Natsumi.

-Hahahahaha...Eres buena, Jinchuriki. No, Namikaze, no?-Comentó el rival, aun jugando con Natsumi.

-EXACTO, Y NO LO OLVIDES. RASENGAN.

La rubia lanzó un rasengan de color morado y azul oscuro mezclado con el rojo, pero el enemigo solo la agarró por la muñeca sin dañarse por el yoki e impactó la esfera destructora contra el hormigón, dejando un cráter enorme.

Si no hubiesen saltado habrían caído al agua.

Al aterrizar, el pelimetalico dio una patada en la cara de Natsumi, con la pierna convertida en un poste de hierro, mandándola hacia atrás volando unos metros.

-Parece que ese poder no puedes usarlo aun por largos periodos. Una pena no?

Entonces vio aterrizar y llegar a Naruto.

-He, ya era hora.

Pero cuando empezó a avanzar hacia el pelirrojo, una gran garra de yoki lo aprisionó de nuevo, empezando a aplastarlo con fuerza.

-Mierda, eres resistente.-Gruñó.-No vas a dejarme ir a por Salamander, eh?

Destrozó la gran mano de Chakra transformando su brazo en espada, como había sucedido antes con su pierna, pero Natsumi había aprovechado para acercarse.

ChooooshHCCK.

El la atacó y empezó a cortar y rebanar su cuerpo, pero...

Pooof...

Explotó en una nube de humo.

"Kage Bunshin."

Entonces oyó un sonido peligrosamente familiar. Al girarse vió a Natsumi, la original de cara a tocar contra el y con una esfera de torbellinos rojo y purpura ya rozándole.

-MIERDA.

-RASENGAN.

POOOOOOWWW...

Esta vez acertó de lleno. Una pequeña explosión de energía cinética y el pelimetalico estaba volando dando vueltas e impactando con fuerza contra el suelo formando un cráter espiral.

Ahi, Natsumi llegó a su limite y no pudo mantener mas el yoki. Se apagó justo a la vez que Naruto usaba su ataque destruyendo el jutsu de Haku y venciendo.

-Ganamos.-Dijo alegre.

-A mi aun no, pero da igual.-Dijo levantándose el enemigo que acababa de tumbar, poniéndose en pie como si nada y quitándose el polvo dejándola en shock de horror.

-Qu...Que? Como?

-Mira mi estomago.

Al mirar, Natsumi vio que efectivamente su ropa fue destrozada en la zona de impacto, como suele pasar con el rasengan. Pero donde debería haber carne deformada o triturada en vivo, había lo que parecía un fragmento de armadura de escamas gruesas agrietado y haciéndose pedazos.

-Te lo dije, mis escamas son muy duras. Aunque pasar de simples escamas a escamas de dragón...Desde luego eres de tener en cuenta.

-Dragón?

-Tranquila, voy a presentarme bien antes de irme. Quería luchar con Salamander de prueba para la verdadera batalla...-Comenzó.-Pero se mas o menos donde está en cuanto a nivel, ya no hace falta.

La niebla en ese momento se disipó.

Todos se pudieron ver claramente. Sasuke estaba mejor ahora y en pie herido, Haku en el suelo derrotada e inconsciente, y Naruto intacto.

Kakashi tenia un corte en diagonal en el pecho sangrando, y Zabuza tenia los brazos con mordeduras de perro grabes, y pudieron ver a unos perros invocados desaparecer.

Kakashi tenia su mano encendida en rayos con un chidori o raikiri, su técnica firma, pero deshizo su kuchiyose.

Lo que la falta de niebla reveló indicó que Zabuza ya no era un enemigo.

Era Gato, con un ejercito de mercenarios.

-Bueno bueno, mirad aquí. Parece que el demonio Zabuza no es tan fiero.

-Gato...Vas a traicionarme?

-Si. Veras, resulta que este ejercito es mas barato que tu, así que voy a quitarme un gasto. Estáis todos agotados y medio muertos, así que será fácil.

-HEY, un momento ese tipo de ahí...-Dijo uno señalando a Naruto.- Pelo rojo como fuego sangriento...El fular o bufanda de escamas blancas...ES SALAMANDER EL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO.

-OH MIERDA CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS.

Aproximadamente 1/3 de los mercenarios huyeron tras eso. Chicos listos.

Los restantes solo argumentaron "Mas dinero, mejor".

-Parece que te vas a divertir, Salamander.-Dijo el peliplateado. Todos se helaron al verlo, recién notando que seguía ahí, bueno, Naruto enterándose ahora de que estaba ahí.

-Quien eres. Un aliado de esta gente?

-Nah. Solo le robe la cartera a un bandido y me topé con Zabuza. Le oí decir que lucharía con tu grupo y me quise apuntar, quería probarte antes de luchar contigo en serio.

-Luchar en serio? Quien eres?

-Te saludo, Naruto Dragneel, hijo de Igneel el dragón de fuego.-Dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos con burla.- Mi nombre es Erik Redfox. El hijo de Metalicana el dragón de hierro. Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Eso heló a todos los del grupo de Konoha. Dragon Slayer? Naruto no era el único...Había mas dragones ahí fuera?

-Dragón? OI, DONDE ESTÁ TU DRAGÓN.

-Quien sabe, desapareció hace años. El tuyo también he oído, no?-Gruñó ganándose un asentimiento.- En fin, una pista menos, pero no venia por ello de todos modos. Solo recuerda que lucharemos pronto: No hay espacio para dos dragones bajo un mismo cielo.

Y entonces saltó por la barandilla y se fue corriendo por el agua usando un shunshin.

-Que mierda de interrupción fue esta?-Preguntó Gato furioso.-VAMOS; MATADLES, QUIEN TRAIGA SUS CABEZAS TENDRÁ UNA PRIMA.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron en hordas al oir sobre la prima.

-No voy...A CAER AHORA.-Gritó Natsumi sacando chakra de la nada.- KAGEBUNSHIN.

Poooof...

En varios estallidos de humo, había 20 Natsumis armadas para el combate. Y todas se lanzaron al ataque.

Kakashi hizo un solo bunshin, que realizó otro Raikiri y lo encadenó con relámpagos al suyo, corriendo a gran velocidad a exterminar a los bandidos.

Sasuke, mas recuperado, realizó varios sellos de manos y gritó:  
>-KATON: KARYU ENDAN.<p>

Y lanzó un chorro de fuego al suelo que estalló lanzando un chorro de fuego abrasador contra los bandidos, quemándolos en un incendio.

-KARYU NO HOKO.

Naruto disparó su ataque de aliento, exterminando a varios de un solo chorro.

Entre todo, el ejercito fue Diezmado rápidamente.

Solo quedó Gato.

Zabuza, con su único brazo sano, agarró su Zanbato, Kubikiro Bocho y lo partió en dos tras hacerle darle su numero de cuenta para comprar su vida.

Bien está lo que bien acaba.


	5. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	6. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	7. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	8. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
